


Horizontal Prince: A story of a very tired prince and the Hope who loves him.

by superdeanlover



Series: 3 happily ever after and an awkward love story. [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: A tale of how Prince Hoseok falls in love with the sleepiest King ever and they still end up with a happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Hoseok had always wondered how he’d fall in love. 

He had grown up hearing wonderful stories of incredible love that had overcome all odds. Or the funny love story his mother would tell him of a cursed Prince that got tired of waiting one day and went on a journey to find his Prince only to find him stuck in a tree. Hoseok also liked the love stories of how love blossomed in ordinary places to last a life time. The promise of love and the hope it brought was what Hoseok always dreamed of. His mother had told him that because he was extraordinary that the love intended for him would be just as special. So Hoseok waited for that love to arrive and on the eve of his seventeenth birthday, it arrived sitting on a black horse and in full armor. 

**  
“Sire, we’ve settle everything and Jin is looking after the horses.” 

“And, the other?”

“I am sorry Sire but they refused the proposal.” Yoongi sighed. He hadn’t expected Lady Mina’s parents to actually agree to the marriage and on one hand he was relieved. While he hadn’t relished the idea of being in a loveless marriage, he would do it for his people. He Second Prince Yoongi ruler of the Castle North was poor. His father had left their land in ruin and when his brother had taken the throne he had finished the job with gambling debt. By the time his brother had the decency to die, the whole kingdom was stripped of anything valuable and his people were starving. Yoongi had no finery to sell to save his people and so he travelled using his skill as a warrior to win tournaments for petty cash. However the season of tournament and carnival was almost over and Yoongi hadn’t found a wealthy spouse to save him people from poverty.

“It’s fine,” Yoongi said as he stripped off his armor. “Send Jin to go buy the grain for the Southlands and have it be delivered. We should be close enough that the delivery should arrive before we do.” 

“Yes, Sire,” his left hand Namjoon bowed and left the tent. Yoongi needed to come up with something quick or risk losing everything. 

**  
“So what did you find out about the black rider?” Hoseok asked impatiently from his friend. 

“His name is Min Yoongi. He’s the Prince of Castle North in the deep mountains. He has been traveling through the tournament circuit and has won the highest place in all of them.” 

“So he’s a skilled fighter?” 

“He’s more than skilled. He’s unseated anyone who has challenged him in swords, lances, arrows, daggers, and even hand to hand combat,” Jungkook said with some admiration in his voice. Hoseok spun in place. He was perfect: Min Yoongi. Hoseok had known the second he laid eyes on him that he would be perfect and of course a great warrior. No one with a gaze that intense could be anything less than magnificent. 

“But Prince,” Jungkook said hesitantly. 

“What?” 

“He’s taken all the money offered to him,” Jungkook said uneasy about delivering that final bit of news. 

“And why shouldn’t he? He won it right?” Hoseok said already taking the man’s side. 

“Its not typical Prince,” Taehyung responded in his deep raspy voice. “A true honorable fighter wouldn’t accept the prize he wouldn’t need it.” 

“Then why-“

“He’s going to lose his home,” Jimin said as he joined the group. “I heard in the tavern that the Prince of Castle North was in search of a wealthy spouse or he’s going to lose his castle in the mountains by spring.” As Jimin began to describing Yoongi’s home and Hoseok could picture it already. The tall structure of ancient rock with the moors and the snow in the winters. The people who had survived the harsh winters but called that place home. The tall redwoods and pines that would make it look green even as everything around them went to sleep. Hoseok would save this home and marry his prince. 

**  
Yoongi was getting ready to treat a gash he’d received in a round of hand to hand combat. His opponent the damn bastard used a concealed knife along with the standard sword and stabbed him on the side. The cut was about 6 inches long on the left side of his ribs. The cut wasn’t deep enough to be of any alarm, but it burned and was uncomfortable. Injuries in this style of tournament were fairly common, but Yoongi didn’t dare to let Namjoon or Jin know. He’d get a lecture from Jin and a reproachful look from Namjoon then a guilt trip and they couldn’t afford such feelings. The light knock at his tent had him scrambling his shirt on. 

“Come in,” Yoongi said putting his coat on to protect him from the breeze and turned. He was surprised to see a boy in his tent. He was about his height perhaps an inch or two shorter. He had long lanky built hardly the body of a warrior. He had a longish looking face with deep brown eyes. Yoongi tilted his head to examine the boy further. The boy had mischievous eyes that tilted out and up at the ends. His lips were parted slightly and he was just string at him. Yoongi cleared his throat and watched as some consciousness came back to the boys eyes. “Hello,” Yoongi said. 

“Oh yes hello, I am sorry to come unannounced,” the boy stuttered out. Yoongi kept his mouth in a straight line but for the first time in months he wanted to laugh. “Can, I help you?” Yoongi prompted again as the boy went silent. He watched fascinated as the boy stood up to his full length and settled his shoulders. 

“I believe I can help you.” Yoongi arched an eyebrow. Oh so the child was a Good Samaritan, in Yoongi’s experience people didn’t offer help without wanting something in return. Even though he was close to losing his home, his soul and body were not for sale even if his sword still was. Yoongi turned away from the boy and stripped off his shirt to continue cleaning his wound. “Whatever it is you want, are selling, or deal you want to strike the answer is no. I am a poor Prince, but I won’t break my kingdom apart to save it.” 

“No I am not here to sell anything-“

“Well if you’re here to lend money on interest, I am also not interested. I wouldn’t be able to pay you back anyway,” Yoongi said as he struggled to wrap the bandage around himself. He flung the bandage towards his back and cursed under his breath as it didn’t hit the other hand that was patiently waiting. Yoongi felt the boy move and reach the bandage and hand it to him. That single move brought them close together and Yoongi could smell the fresh bath on the boy. He could see the softness of the simple clothing he wore. He could feel the smoothness of the boy’s hands who had probably never worked a day in his life. Yoongi yearned for that privilege, the softness, the smell and the warmth of the boy. He felt his mouth go dry. He’d been without a partner for along tine. Without wealth, available partners didn’t throw themselves at him and those who did were looking for the image of him: the vicious Black Yoongi. “How old are you?

“I’ll be seventeen at the end of the week,” the boy answered looking at his face while his hands still pressed the bandage to his back. “How old are you?” Yoongi laughed this time. “I’ll be eighteen in a month,” he answered honestly. Was he really just eighteen? He certainly felt much older than that his body tired of fighting. “So you know who I am since you’re here, who are you?” Yoongi continued to wrap the bandage around himself and saw the boy straightened again to his full height. 

“My name is Jung Hoseok. I am the Second Prince of this land and quite wealthy.” 

Yoongi smiled at the boy. “That must be nice,” he replied. So the prince was curious about him, Yoongi assumed the interaction in the tent would give him plenty to talk about with his wealthy friends. “I heard you were in need of money.” 

“Yes, you’re right,” Yoongi said as he finished tying the bandage to keep it in place. “You’ve heard that if I don’t pay my dead brother’s debts I’ll lose my home correct?” The boy just nodded. 

“I heard that you submitted a proposal for Lady Mina but that her parents refused.” Yoongi was surprised at that. Some people knew about the failed proposal but it still wasn’t common gossip. “Yes, she was wealthy and had all her teeth so it’s seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Did you love her?” Yoongi looked at the boy. “No,” he replied. “But to save my home, I would have made it work.” 

“Would you have been faithful?” 

Yoongi settled himself on the pile of furs and smiled. “Yes, I don’t take vows or give my word in vain. I would have been faithful.” Yoongi watched as the boy nodded and made a fist with both hands as if strengthening his resolve. He picked up an apple that Jin had left and started to eat it. 

“I have all my teeth,” the boy said giving him a brilliant smile that seemed to fill the dull and damp tent. Yoongi bit into the apple again to give himself something to do even though that smile stunned him. 

“I am a second prince, but I am quite wealthy by my own right.” Yoongi shook his head slightly. He didn’t understand what was happening anymore. 

“I think I should be your wealthy spouse. We should get married,” the boy said as Yoongi bent over and started choking on his apple. 

**  
Hoseok ran over to Yoongi’s side and hit him in the back trying to dislodge the piece of apple from his throat. Maybe he should have waited to talk to him when he wasn’t eating, but it was midday how did he know he’d have a snack? 

“What,” Yoongi said to him looking surprised. Hoseok didn’t know what else. He knew he would ruin it. He should have waited like in the stories for the Prince to notice him out of the crowd and walk towards him to declare his love, but he had been impatient. 

“I am wealthy, and I have all my teeth.” 

“You want to marry me because you’re wealthy and have all your teeth?” Yoongi looked at him. Well, no, Hoseok thought. He needed to marry him because he was wealthy but he wanted to marry him because he was in love with him. But perhaps he’d ruined things enough and said nothing just nodded his head. 

“Do your parents beat you?” Hoseok shook his head. “Do you have a stepparent that hates you or has tried to poison you?” Hoseok shook his head again. “Are you engaged to some old ogre that your parents want a treaty with?” Hoseok shook his head again. He watched as Yoongi stood up and shook of his cloak and wrapped it around himself.

“I’ve had enough of your joke for today. I am going to ask you to leave. I need to prepare for battle later.” 

“I am not joking or are my two million pounds not enough to save your home?” Hoseok watched as Yoongi turned to look at him and stepped up so they could be eye to you. “Was your intent to laugh at me?” Hoseok saw fury in his face and froze. “You know how dangerous it is to enter a warrior’s tent to taunt him?” Hoseok knew what Yoongi meant. He had taken etiquette lessons for years and when he had turned 13 they had added one more lesson. A Prince’s honor and virtue could be lost with a single indiscretion.

Hoseok knew he should be afraid, but the moment he set eyes on this man he knew he was for him. He stepped forward until their noses almost touched and said, “I am ready.” 

**  
“Your majesty, your majesty.” King Soohyuk tuned towards the door of the hallway even as his wife was rising to her feet. 

Lord Jimin his son’s companion rushed in and fell to his knees. “Your majesty its Prince Hosoek he’s run away.” 

King Soohyuk was motioning the guards to move forward when Lord Jungkook is son’s second companion appeared at the door. “He’s gone,” the boy said. “He’s runaway with Black Yoongi of Castle North.” 

“Saddle my mare,” Queen Sooyoung said in a clear voice. 

“Sooyoung,” the King reached for his wife. “I’ll ride faster and try to catch up to them. I think I know where they’re going. Find Taehyung if anyone knows where Hoseok is it will be him.” 

The King pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her. “Find him,” he said and watched as his wife ran out of the hall. Kin Soohyuk turned on his guards, “didn’t you hear her? I want LORD TAEHYUNG found and brought to me!”

**  
“Taehyung get down from that tree,” Jimin urged as he circled the tree where Taehyung was neatly lodged. 

“No.” 

“Taehyung, the King is looking for you. You’re going to be in so much trouble.” Taehyung bit his lip but he couldn’t get down. Prince Hoseok had made him promise not to tell but he couldn’t disobey an order from the king so hiding was better.

“Jimin you need to step aside. We’ll get him done,” Chanyeol the First Guard said softly. Jimin turned around and saw the full guard on standby. They had bows and arrows. They were going to shoot Taehyung down from the tree to fulfil the King’s summons. Damn Taehyung and his stubborn ways. “First Guard please give me another minute, I know I can convince him to get down.” When the First Guard hesitated, Jimin touched his arm and smiled. “Chanyeol, please. You know how Taehyung is I don’t want to see him hurt and I am sure I can do it ok?”

Chanyeol blushed, “Five more minutes ok?” Jimin nodded enthusiastically then walked over to Jungkook. “What do we do?” 

“Let them shot him down,” Jungkook said with his arms crossed over his chest enjoying the commotion.  
“Jeong Jungkook, don’t make me hit you!” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Fine, distract him and I’ll climb up and get him down. 

Five minutes later the guards stepped back as Jungkook and Taehyung fell from the tree with a loud crashing sound. Jungkook and Jimin watched mouths open as Taehyung was being carted off like a roasted pig to talk to the king. 

**  
Queen Sooyoung leened forward on her mare even as the rain started to fall from the sky. Her son was gentle and still a child in many ways. Her Hope Hoseok had grown too fanciful and now she was chasing him across the countryside. She rode all day and even as she willed her mare to get her to the High Woods Queen Sooyoung knew she wouldn’t make it. She turned her horse and rode straight into King Joon and Seokjin’s home in the Cursed Forest. She was dismounting when both Kings came to greet her. She dropped to her knees and felt the Cursed King Seokjin touch her shoulders. “Your Highness, please get up what has happened.” 

Sooyoung looked up at their beautiful faces. The Cursed Prince Seokjin with a voice that could kill and the brave Prince Joon who had gotten stuck in a tree on his way to save him was a story she’d told her son, and now she was at their mercy for help. The King’s carried themselves with grace and dignity worthy of their title. In the years since their marriage, they had united two kingdoms and had brought wealth to the now dubbed Cursed Forest. That was all she ever wanted for her Hoseok. 

“Seokjin, step aside.” Sooyoung felt King Joon pick her up and carry her inside. Within minutes she had hot tea in her hands and a dry cloak around her shoulders. “It’s Hoseok my son,” she said. “He’s eloped with Black Yoongi of Castle North.” 

There was an audible silence. “Was he not of your choosing?” King Joon asked.

“The King and I we didn’t even know they had met. The tournament for Prince Hoseok’s birthday was just ending. Your Captain’s didn’t attend so there was a chance to win the first prize. Last night, the day before the tournament ended and Hoseok’s birthday we received news that he had eloped with Black Yoongi.”

King Seokjin said lightly. “How can we help?” 

“I need a horse. If I can catch up to them, I think I know where Prince Hoseok is going. They have a lead on me but it can’t be more than a day and a half. Have you heard any news? I know your holdings in the High Woods shoulder the mountains.” Just as Sooyoung asked a guard walked in. 

“My King, I’ve just received a hawk King Yoongi has requested and received permission to cross the High Woods he was spotted with three companions about ½ a day ago.” Queen Sooyoung put her tea down and got to her feet. 

“Joon,” King Seokjin said softly. 

“Saddle the Queen Brutus, my horse, and tell Cook to prepare provisions,” King Joon called. 

“Your highness come with me. Let’s get you into something dry and more comfortable to ride in. I’ll send word to King Soohyuk that you’ve arrived and the whereabouts of King Yoongi.” 

Within four hours, Queen Sooyoung galloped away on the back of a huge stallion. 

“Oh Joon what do we do?” Cursed King Seokjin asked. 

“We can’t do anything,” Joon responded as he put an arm over Seokjin’s shoulders. “Although-“

“What?” Seokjin asked. 

“Why would King Yoongi ask for permission to cross the High Woods? It doesn’t make sense if they’re eloping.” 

“You don’t think they’ve changed course do you?” 

“It just doesn’t make sense to travel so far to an Abby in the North East when there’s a closer one just north of here.” 

“I can’t believe anyone would do something so despicable. To lure a young Prince away from his home is horrible.” 

“Now, now clam down. King Yoongi has suffered a lot. I don’t know him well but his father and brother left his kingdom in complete ruins. He fights to feed his people and he’s not even eighteen yet.” That softened Seokjin’s eyes. “He’s a child. They’re both children.” King Joon nodded even as their own son walked over to them. Their child was 10 and looked like a little copy of Seokjin but had his own dimples. 

“These woods are magic don’t forget. I am sure something will work out,” King Joon said as he placed a kiss on his child’s forehead. 

**  
“Do King Yoongi ruler of Castle North take Second Prince Jung Hoseok Prince of the Low Lands as your lawfully weeded husband?”

“Yes, I do” Yoongi responded looking straight into Hoseok’s eyes. 

Hoseok couldn’t hear anything except the beating of his heart. And the loud and determined yes that ran through the small chapel. 

“Do you, Second Prince Hoseok Prince of the Low Lands take King Min Yoongi ruler of Castle North as your lawfully weeded husband?” 

“Yes, I do.” Hoseok heard himself say. His voice sounded horse and unfamiliar. It carried with it a seriousness that Hoseok had never felt before. 

Hoseok looked down at the plain gold band on his finger and watched as it softly glinted in the candle light. He was married. He was married to Black Yoongi and they were going to live happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok was tired and cold. It had been a full two week’s journey from his home in the Low Lands to Castle North in the mountains. His thin clothing intended for a warm winter didn’t protect him at all against the frigid snowy air. Hoseok looked ahead and saw his husband easily pushing his horse forward through the rough terrain and felt slightly annoyed. 

He was an expert horseman. He had been riding since he could walk, but the horses used in the Low Lands were thin tall sleek horses. They weren’t giant and stocky like the horse he was on now, and so if his horse had refused to move once they started the climb up the mountain it wasn’t his fault. Jin and Namjoon had tried to help telling him that he needed to be assertive. These horses were stubborn and didn’t trust easy so Hoseok tried but got limited cooperation. His husband had stood by just watching him and had simply said, “You can’t negotiate with him. Are you in command or him?” Then galloped away without looking back. 

“Come on please move forward,” Hoseok whispered into the horse’s ear. “You’re so pretty and strong why are you being mean to me?” Hoseok asked as he leaned forward to pet the horse. “Back home all the horses love me because I give them sugar cubes,” the horse perked up his ears. “We’re almost home ok. I’ll brush you down and clean your hooves and if you promise not to kick me (again Hoseok thought but kept that to himself) I’ll get you a few nice sugar cubes.” The horse seemed to shake its mane in agreement and moved forward with more purpose. 

The first glimpse of Castle North took Hoseok’s breath away. It looked haunted situated among the fog and bare lands. The stone was a worn gray from the passing of time. Hoseok had asked Jin and he had told him that Castle North had been built by Yoongi’s family about a century before. “As Kings and warlords have passed through these lands ravaging the country and changing the fates of men,” Namjoon had said “only the winter and the Castle has remained unchanged.” Hoseok could see that in the stone long after he took his last breath the castle would stand and all he could do was leave his mark. 

**  
Yoongi was exhausted. They’d ridden like the devil to get back to Castle North. He knew taking Prince Hoseok would have dire consequences, but he hoped that the Kings of the Cursed Forest would remain neutral. He glanced over at his Prince and almost cursed himself when he saw the bags under his eyes. Yoongi pushed his horse forward to reach the gate of the castle. He would do better he thought. He would get his Prince a warm bed and some food. He would cover him in his fur and maybe join him Yoongi thought as he remembered their wedding kiss. 

Yoongi had seen hesitation in his Prince’s eyes even after saying I do. He didn’t know why he felt the need to prove to this boy that he could be a good husband that if given the chance he could do more. He was a failure not by his own hand but by the situations he’d been placed in. He had intended to place a chaste but firm kiss on the boy’s lips but it had turned somewhere dark filled with the scent of skin and sex. Yoongi pushed those ideas out of his head and dismounted leaving his horse to a stable lad and marching in.

He was home. 

**  
“What the fuck do you mean the grain didn’t arrive?” Yoongi yelled at Jin who looked unfazed by the King’s anger. 

“Exactly what I just said,” he explained primly. 

“Well go figure out why and take the seal with you.” Yoongi roared even as Jin rolled his eyes and held up the seal already in his hand. 

Hoseok was walking back from the stables when he heard the argument. He watched as Jin turned a corner and put a hand to his mouth. He was crying. Even as Hoseok moved to go comfort him, Namjoon appeared. “It’s going to be ok.” 

“No, Namjoon it’s not. I already spoke to the horrible man and he said King Yoon owed money so they took the money as payment for that.” 

“Can they do that?” 

“Apparently.” 

“Did King Yoon owe money? We never had grain during the last years. I don’t see how we could-“ 

“You doubt it Namjoon? King Yoon would have sold us if he could. I just wish there was something I can do because I’ll go in there and throw a fit but the name of Castle North doesn’t command the authority it once used to.”

**  
Jin tied his cloak around his neck and waited for his horse to be brought around. Strategy he thought that was all he needed. He needed to strategize of how to get that horrible man to give them grain owed. Jin was deep in thought and didn’t see Hoseok’s bright smile as he followed him into town. 

Jin made his way towards the store front that distributed grains from into all the North kingdoms. He took a deep breath and braced himself for battle. 

“Lord Jin what a beautiful sight you are,” Ken crooned from his chair. “What can we help you with today?” 

“Hello Ken,” Jin said drily trying to put some pep in his voice. “I am here in name of King Min and we need to talk about this grain situation.” 

“Oh but Lord Jin we already discussed this matter and I explained it to you. This payment was taken for debt already owed. I am sorry but my hands are tied there’s nothing I can do.” 

“Then why wasn’t I told of this when I purchased he grain in the Low Lands? I should have been told then if there was debt,” Jin said using his finger to point down at the desk in front of Ken. 

“Oh my dear Lord Jin, I am not sure what the issue could have been but I am sure you know that the late Great King Yoon ran red with many if not all of the creditors in this land. The names Castle North and Min are synonymous with debt. But like I said there is nothing I can do.” 

Jin felt defeated. The stupid man wouldn’t help him. “I need to see the debt signature then.” He said crossing his arms. Ken flashed him a smile and pulled a slip from one of the desk drawers. Damn King Yoon to hell and back, Jin thought as he saw the elaborate and elegant signature. 

“Now Lord Jin,” Ken said as he moved his hand to cover Jin’s fisted one. “If you reconsidered my offer perhaps I could works something out for you.” 

“Good Morning.” 

Jin pulled his hand and turned to see Prince Hoseok at the door. “Your highness what are you doing here?” Jin watched as Hoseok walked forward to stand next to him. 

“This place stinks Jin,” Jin saw a cute little wrinkled appear on Prince Hoseok’s face. Ken stood to his feet and drew his sword. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hoseok said and Jin watched the carefree smile turn dangerous. Hoseok then relaxed again and held up a gold seal tied with a pretty silk ribbon. 

Ken almost jumped from behind the desk and dropped to his knees. “Your Highness, I am sorry. I am sure you can forgive such a terrible misunderstanding any master from the Low Lands is always welcome here.” 

Jin watched amazed as Hoseok wandered through the room looking at all of the furniture as Ken groveled by his side. “Jin you’re done here right?”

“Yes your highness,” Jin said. 

“Great, we should get out of here like I said this place stinks,” Hoseok said as he walked towards the door. Right when Jin moved to open the door, Hoseok turned and ran back to where Ken was standing. Jin didn’t hear the interaction but saw the color drain slowly from Ken’s face and Hoseok pick up the debt signature and light the paper on a candle nearby. 

“But your highness the grain,” Jin asked once they stepped outside. 

“Call me Hobi.” 

“Your highness?”

“It’s Hobi or do you want me to call you Lord Jin.” 

“Hobi it is. Where will we get the grain from?”

“Oh Jin,” Hoseok said as he patted his hand. “There are more places to get grain from than places to plant it.” 

By the time, Jin made it back to the castle his head was spinning and he was dizzy. He had spent all day visiting every farmer within a 15 mile radius of Castle North. Hoseok had smiled negotiated, bribed, and enchanted everyone he had spoken to. They also consumed about 2 gallons of tea and coffee and eaten a variety of cakes and pastries. Every time, Jin had tried to decline Prince Hoseok had pinched, elbowed or kicked him. “The best way to buy grain is to get it from the farmers themselves. Yes, it might be more expensive” Hoseok had explained. “But it gives them a livelihood on their terms and it creates ties. Also in the long run, we will get the best grain because they know we give them a fair price and consume regularly.” 

Jin had watched as Hoseok had made arrangements to have grain delivered and meticulously wrote everything down. “This is for you,” Hosoek had said as he handed him the piece of paper with his notes on it. I wrote everything down for you. Now I need a shower so I’ll see you later.” 

**  
Hoseok wandered back into the castle feeling satisfied. While his skill wasn’t in war or fighting, he was excellent at arranging things and negotiating. When Hoseok spotted, Namjoon he fought to keep the wave of rage from creeping into his spine. If he were Namjoon, he would have cut Ken’s hand off for ever touching Jin, but as violence was not the answer Hoseok smiled. “Your Highness,” he said in an elegant bow. 

“It’s Hobi,” Hoseok corrected. “Unless you want me to call you Lord Namjoon.” 

Namjoon blushed a bit, “I am not a lord your Highness. I am the bastard soon of a Prince.” 

“And my mom always tells me think before I open my mouth.” Hoseok said. 

“It’s alright your Highness. It’s not secret around here. But if you follow me I’ll take you to clean up.” 

Hoseok followed along and admired the castle. It was a beautiful structure. The gardens were a beautiful space even if they were bare and overgrown in certain areas. The stone in the hallways needed polishing but it still showed a subtle shine. Curtains Hoseok thought as he turned another corner. He would need curtains over some windows. He wondered if the beautifully embroidered ones his mother made would look out of place here. Hoseok decided it wouldn’t be the whole castle needed a pop of color, and tried not to be sad that he’d run away from home. His parents would forgive him when they saw how happy he was. “I should send word to my parents,” Hoseok said as he followed Namjoon up a flight of stairs. 

“King Yoongi sent a messenger after we arrived.” 

“Perfect,” Hoseok replied. His husband was thoughtful, efficient and sexy Hoseok thought as he walked into a room to see Yoongi’s bare back. He was caring two large buckets with steaming hot water towards a shabby looking tub in the middle of a washroom.

“Can I help?” Hoseok asked. 

**  
Yoongi turned and saw his young husband standing in the filthy washroom. 

He shouldn’t be here, Yoongi thoughts as he dumped the first bucket into the tub. Prince Hoseok should be surrounded by pretty things in a garden full of those flowers that were bright and round like the sun. He didn’t deserve to be in his run down home. Yoongi was exhausted. “The water is ready for you. I suggest you wash up and get ready for dinner,” Yoongi said with a little too much force. He walked past his husband and was closing the door when he heard a bright “thank you.” 

Dinner made Yoongi feel worst, the once beautiful dining room had been stripped by creditors of any good furnishings. The only thing left in the room was the stone table his great grandfather had built. Yoongi didn’t touch the stew Cook placed in front of him and he scowled at Namjoon who was standing by the door. He pushed his bowl away. 

“Not hungry?” 

Yoongi looked up at his husband. He was watching him with those mischievous eyes. “No, I am tired.” Yoongi watched as Hoseok put his spoon down. 

“If you’re tired you can go rest, we did have a long journey. I can eat alone.” Yoongi got to his feet bowed at his young husband and left the room. It wasn’t until he reached what used to be his father’s study that he realized how tense he had been and convinced himself it was just exhaustion from the journey. 

**  
Hoseok spent the next three days in a blur of organization and cleaning. He was in the middle of scrubbing the main staircase when the grain arrived. He left the brush to one of the maids and ran outside to greet them. He inspected the grain carefully with Jin by his side and then ran back inside to continue cleaning. 

It took half a day but the staircase looked like new. Hoseok had sweet talked the guards to climbing ladders and taking the ragged window coverings down while he and the maids went outside to do the wash. Even as new areas of the castle began to look clean the to do list grew longer and longer. 

“Your highness,” Cook called. 

“Yes, Cook what can I help you with? Everything ok in the kitchen?”

“Oh yes your Highness,” she blushed a little. He had worked his way into her heart by rounding up the stable boys and bribing them into scrubbing the floors of the kitchen and dusting cupboards. “I just wanted to ask where you would like supper to be served.” 

“Is something going on in the dining room, I don’t know about?” 

“Oh no your Highness, it’s just King Yoongi sent word that he won’t be here for dinner. He went with a hunting party to survey the lands south of here.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok said trying not to look surprised. His husband had taken off without saying a word perfect. “Then why don’t we all just eat together since we’re all cleaning. Don’t fuss Cook,” Hoseok said taking her hand. “We have a lot of work to do and something hearty will do.” Hoseok watched as she straightened her shoulders and marched back into the kitchen. 

Hoseok spent his days like that mobilizing the forces of the castle to clean. At the end of each day he curled into a corner of the master bedroom under piles of blankets since there was no bed and wondered where Yoongi was. 

The next day Hoseok had his forearms soaked in soap suds when a young guard ran up to him armor slipping off his thin shoulders. “Your highness, there’s a small unmarked party approaching the gate.” 

Hoseok left his cleaning cloth with a maid named Sara and ran after the guard. He stood by the tower and watched as the hood of the lead rider fell back to reveal thick dark curly hair. It was his mother, he was in trouble now. 

**  
The first thing Queen Sooyoung saw when she rode into the Castle North was her son’s traitorous face. “Where is King Yoongi,” she said “I wish to speak with him.”

Her son had the nerve to look apologetic. “I am sorry mother King Yoongi is away on important business he should be back in a few days. Why don’t you let me show you around? Oh Jin perfect you’re here let me introduce you to my mother Queen Sooyoung.” 

**  
“Hoseok, you’re just seventeen you can’t be serious about staying married.” 

“Mother, I am married. This is my home now,” Hoseok said trying not to pout. 

“Hoseok, did he force you?”

“Oh mother-“

“Did he threaten you?”

“Mother please-“

“I can’t accept that you would just take off if he was perfect and you were in love,” she finished. 

“Time was of the essence and I am in love.” 

“Hoseok I’ve been here a whole day and I have yet to see the tips of your husband’s hair.” 

“I told you-“

“Hoseok listen to yourself,” Queen Sooyoung turned on her son. “Do you know the gossip there is and you’ve only been here a week?” Hoseok turned away from his mother. He had missed the gossip the first few days since he’d been buys cleaning. But the gossip was Yoongi had married him for his money, hoseok couldn’t be mad because in many ways it was true. The rest of what they said though the rest wasn’t true. That the King didn’t love him so he’d run off on a hunting trip. That the King didn’t even feel enough for him to bed him right away. That once he had his money, the king would send him off to a small home somewhere in the country side so he could be out of the way. Hoseok knew these things but they couldn’t be true. 

“Mother, people talk that’s what they do. We should get ready for dinner.” 

“Hoseok look at me,” Queen Sooyoung looked into her child’s eyes. “If you tell me you’re happy, I won’t say another word.” 

“I am happy.” 

“I am still going to talk to King Yoongi when he arrives, but I’ve made arrangements for your things. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook will be arriving in a few days as well.” 

“Your Highness excuse me, but King Yoongi has just arrived,” a young maid Lisa said as she curtsied and left the room. 

**  
“Min Yoongi, how could you take off like that?” Jin was following Yoongi around the room. 

“Oh Jin shush, I am exhausted.”

“King Hoseok’s mother has been here for two days and we had no idea when you’d be back. Can you even imagined what we’ve been through?”

Yoongi just wanted some sleep. He had felt like he was slowly breaking down like his home, and every time he saw Prince Hoseok he had felt worst about it. 

“Hurry and go cleanup for dinner.” 

“I am not going,” Yoongi said as he collapsed on the floor. 

“MIN YOONGI, I WILL CARRY YOU TO THE TUB.” 

Yoongi smiled up at Jin, “Well good because that’s the only way that’s going to happen.” 

**  
“Sara girl if you don’t move faster I am going to tell your mother!” Cook yelled down the hallway. King Yoongi was back and King Hoseok’s very elegant mother Queen Sooyoung was visiting. Cook didn’t know if she should faint or be excited. 

“Oh my lord, is that Lord Jin carrying King Yoongi?” The group of servants stopped to watch Jin carry King Yoongi towards the washroom. “Why are you all gawking? Move, move, move!” Cook yelled even as she continued to stare. 

**  
Hoseok tried all dinner to steer conversation into a pleasant subject but it was a complete failure with both his mother and his husband unwilling to help. The situation had been so awkward Hoseok had never been happier to se an evening end. But just when Hoseok thought he’d get a break his mother requested a meeting with King Yoongi. 

Hoseok knew spying was bad but couldn’t help it. He was neatly lodged near a terrace window trying not to make a noise or plummet to his death. 

“My son just turned 17 he fancied himself in love what does he know of marriage and responsibility.” 

“What does age have to do with the situation?” Hoseok’s heart soared. Yoongi would defend him now. Yoongi would talk about their love and how special he was to him. “He’s married to me and so both he and his money belong to me.” Hoseok froze. “I didn’t chase him Queen Sooyoung nor did I go to your land with the intent of stealing the prince. I simply took what was offered to me.” 

Hoseok climbed back through the dining room window and walked away. He had made a terrible mistake.


	3. chapter three

“Have a safe trip mother and say hello to father for me,” Hoseok said brightly as he kissed his mother’s cheek. 

“And you’re sure Hoseok you’re happy here?” 

Hoseok expertly rolled his eyes. “I am fine and yes I am happy.” When his mother mounted her horse and turned to wave at him, he called out to remember to send him window coverings for the main hall and she seemed to relax into her gallop. 

He’d done it. 

He’d lied to his mother and sent her away. During the night he had considered going back home and the huge mess he’d made of his life but he knew it was impossible to reverse what had happened. To go back on a vow of marriage meant dishonoring both families. Such a debt could only be paid for with war and Hoseok couldn’t do that to his people or the people of Castle North. These people had suffered so much. Hoseok would try to be happy here even if it was without love.

Two days later his three companions arrived and Hoseok threw himself into work. Jungkook rode out with him every morning to oversee the planting of the grains. Whenever there was a problem with a tenant, Hosoek made sure to bring Jimin along. He had yet to meet the human that could stay angry while being confronted with Jimin’s chubby cheeks. As for his last friend, he gave Taehyung a hammer and set him loose on a structure near the back of the castle. It was a small room that had no real function. The guards had all informed him that would take at least 10 men about two days to tear it down and even more time to remove the stones. They had told Hosoek that it was pointless to destroy the structure so he had left it to Taehyung. 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked as they walked into the back courtyard. 

“We have a pool going on how long it will take Lord Taehyung to start smashing the building and how long it will take him to tear it down.” Hyungwon responded. 

“How long as he been at it?” Jungkook asked as Taehyung circled the structure once again. 

“Hmm, about an hour of just walking around and staring at it,” another guard responded. 

“Oh he’ll start soon,” Jungkook said as he pulled coins out of his pockets to join the pool. “What’s the fastest time you’ve got?” 

“A week,” Suwon responded. Hoseok laughed. Nothing ever lasted a week with Taehyung. 

“Tae,” Jungkook called out. Taehyung turned and gave him a huge toothy smile. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Great!” Taehyung called out and waved. Then he took the hammer and made contact with a piece of stone that crumbled completely even as coins exchanged hands among the guards. “It’s structurally unsound,” Taehyung said as he continued to attack the building. 

“Yeah, he’ll be done in a day.” Jungkook said as he placed two gold coins in the pot. Taehyung had it destroyed by nightfall.

In the month that followed, Hoseok’s life revolved around the castle renovation. He and his crew worked systematically moving from area to area throwing away, restoring, and ordering things as they needed them. By the second month, Hoseok focused on making structural changes with the staff. Trouble started when he rearranged the castle guards by appointing First Guard. It wasn’t that Minhyuk wasn’t a good soldier or guard he was excellent he just wasn’t a good leader. After much consideration, Hoseok had appointed Hyungwon. He was a young guard with a boyish features and a bright mind. 

Hoseok had already started dinner when Yoongi entered and sat down. The maids froze in their spots. Yoongi never join him for dinner. King Yoongi usually spent his time sleeping or relaxing in his rooms. Hoseok took his napkin and wiped his mouth. “Sara dear why don’t you go tell Cook his Highness has decided to join us. I am sure he must be hungry,” Hoseok said with a soft smile. “Choa, you too dear why don’t you get a place setting and some wine.” Both maids snapped out of their haze and rushed to do as they were told. 

Hoseok picked up his utensils and continued eating. 

It hurt to see him. It hurt to see the beautiful face he’d fallen in love with and to know that all he had hoped for wouldn’t be. His husband was a different man than what he had imagined. Hoseok didn’t know Yoongi at all and it seemed that his husband had no interest in knowing him either. 

“Minhyuk came to speak with me today,” Yoongi said as the picked up the wine Choa had just placed in front of him. 

“Did he?” 

“Yes, he had some complaints about the changes you’ve made.” 

“I am sure he does.” 

When the food arrived, Hoseok made no attempt at starting conversation and near the end of dinner Yoongi asked for all the servants and guards to be gathered in the courtyard. Hoseok felt his heart drop to his knees. Even as he followed his husband outside, he was telling himself his husband wouldn’t humiliate himself him in front of everyone. One thing was not caring about him or loving him the other was purposely punishing him. Right before they entered the courtyard, Yoongi reached for Hosoek’s hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow. They walked into the courtyard together. After a few moments, Yoongi picked up Hoseok’s hand kissed it lightly and walked ahead. 

“There seems to be a misunderstanding going on right now in Castle North about who is in charge and has authority and who does not.” Hoseok looked on mesmerized. Who was this husband of his that commanded attention and authority. 

“There is only one Lord and master of Castle North and that is me.” Hoseok watched as a smile appeared on Minhyuk’s face. 

“As you guys are aware the two past kings of Castle North left a lot to be desired. But as of late things have been better.” Hoseok watched as all the servants and guards nodded. “Now I see that the maids all have pretty starched aprons.” 

“Yes, your Highness,” Cook answered. “The rest of their uniforms need to be made but we have the materials to do it.” 

“Great,” Yoongi said with no enthusiasm.

“I also see that the guards have polished armor and no one squeaks when they walk.” No one responded in the guard core. 

“Is there no answer among the guards?” Yoongi pressed on. 

“Yes your Highness,” Hyungwon stepped forward. “We’ve polished everything and made purchases that we needed.” 

“Great. Hyungwon as First Guard I expect a quick answer next time.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” Yoongi waved the guard back. 

“Great.” Yoongi bit out. Hoseok watched him closely and realized his husband’s almost monotone voice was hiding anger. His husband was furious. 

“Now you will all have to indulge me since I am a married man, if I share a small anecdote. I often heard that when two people get married they become one. You become a unit and one authority,” Yoongi said as he turned to look at Hoseok and smiled lightly. “Know that when King Hosoek commands you, I have commanded you. When King Hoseok praises you, I have praised you.” Yoongi walked over to stand in front of the guards. “And if you challenge his authority, you have challenged mine. Now King Hoseok is kind, fair, and forgiving” Yoongi said as he turned to speak to all the servants. “But I am not, a challenge to my authority is a challenge that will be met.” 

**  
“That was a great thing you did your Highness, standing up for King Hoseok,” Jin said as he moved through the room serving tea. “And maybe it will help with the gossip among the servants.” 

“Servants are always going to talk,” Namjoon said as he took a seat and the cup Jin handed him. 

“Well of course gossip keeps the mill going, but you’d think servants would be too busy with everything King Hoseok has them do but no I caught Choa and Sera gossiping. I boxed their ears for 15 minutes for the trouble.” 

“Your highness we should try to do something about the gossip,” Namjoon said as Jin sat to join them. 

“Maybe we can give them warnings or threaten to tell the King?” Jin suggested. “What do you think Yoongi?

“I don’t care,” Yoongi said and yawned. 

“You don’t care, but then why-“

“I don’t care Jin. I don’t care about the gossip. I just don’t care. I don’t care what he does. I don’t care if the maids have new uniforms. I don’t care if he wants to paint the castle blue as long as it still stands I just don’t care.”

“Your Highness-“Namjoon interrupted the outburst. 

“I am exhausted Namjoon just let me sleep.”

Jin and Namjoon excused themselves and the shook from King Yoongi’s outburst didn’t let them notice that King Hoseok was hiding in the gardens crying. 

**  
“There’s something wrong with Hoseok, “Jimin whispered to Jungkook as they planted a row of winter posies. 

“I know. He’s not eating enough and he exhausts himself every day.”

“I was worried before we got here, but when King Yoongi talked to everyone. I assumed everything was ok even with all the gossip. Now I know it’s not. What do we do Kookie?”

“There’s nothing we can do they’re married right?”

“I saw Hobi cry in the gardens a few nights ago,” Taehyung said as he walked from behind a bush. 

“Oh my god Kim Taehyung I am going to but a bell on you. Didn’t I tell you not to creep on people?”

“You guys don’t count in that right? I know you.”

“Never mind, what did you say about King Hoseok?”

“I could heard him pacing in his room for an hour a few nights ago. I was wandering through the halls I wanted to see if this castle was haunted. Then I heard his door open so I followed him. King Hoseok, Lord Jin and Namjoon were talking in the study and Hobi was listening. After a few moments, I saw him run into the gardens then Lord Jin and Namjoon came out whispering to themselves but when they walked away I heard Hobi cry. He was sobbing for a long time then he got up and went back to his room.”

“Kookie, we have to do something!” 

“Jin and Namjoon we have to talk to them and one of us needs to always be with Hobi.

“I’ll take the first Hobi shift,” Taehyung shouted as he ran to find Hobi. 

**  
Jin was enjoying a small break. He had spent all day working on the Master bedroom and the adjoining chamber for the Kings. They needed their own space to be married and work things out. Jin and Namjoon had talked it over and that was the best solution they had come up with. Jin was about to put his feet up when Lord Jungkook peaked into his room. Damn. The children always needed something. 

“Kookie you can come in,” Jin said as he waved his little break goodbye. “What can I do for you?” 

“It’s King Hoseok,” 

Jin jumped to his feet, “What has happened?” 

“No, nothing has happened. I am sorry, no one has been hurt Lord Jin.” 

Jin settled back into his chair and let his heart restart. 

“King Hobi isn’t happy here. He still smiles,” Jungkook explained. “But it’s not like before. He’s hurting, and we don’t know what to do.” Jungkook said as Taehyung and Jimin stood in the doorway. 

**  
“Namjoon we have to do something.”

“I know but again what can we do?”

“Our duty is to protect the King. When Yoongi married Hoseok, he became our duty as well. I think we should send him to your home.”

“But Jin-“

“Kookie came to talk to me,” Jin said firm line on his lips. “If the kids know it’s gone too far, we can’t even keep the gossip down. Perhaps distance in this case is the best thing.” 

Namjoon groaned but Jin was right. Yoongi was being a stubborn mule and Hoseok was getting thinner by the day. 

“I’ll miss you,” Namjoon said as he tugged Jin’s arm and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Of course you’ll miss me,” Jin said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around him. “I am the best!” 

**  
“Wait what are you talking about I can’t leave.” Hoseok was standing knee deep in mud helping the gardeners fix a fountain line that had busted. 

“Your Highness, please follow me I’ll explain everything.” 

Hoseok moved through the mud and followed Jin along the corridor. They walked into a tidy little room with a full size bed. “Sit your Highness,” Jin motioned. 

Hoseok sat down and waited. “I tried to think of a good plan to trick you into doing what I am going to suggest that you do, but I am going with my gut and I’ll be honest. You’re not happy here.” Hoseok fought the urge to look away. It was true he was unhappy. The more of the castle the fixed the more Hoseok dreaded the monotony of wandering the corridors alone as the servants gossiped. 

“I won’t say that King Yoongi is difficult because that’s a soft dull word for what he is. I also won’t try to excuse him although there are reasons for his actions, but at the end of the day they don’t change how he has been with you. I also won’t lecture you about marriage and how fast you guys took that step because that is pointless since I was there and could have stopped you. But we can’t let things continue like they are. When you married King Yoongi, Namjoon and I also swore loyalty to you and so we have made arrangements to have you leave and train for a year in the Red Lands. I am not saying leaving will fix everything, but it will give you time. Time to think. Time to assess the situation, and time to yourself away from Castle North, the gossip and most importantly the King. As King, I can’t force you to leave only advise you to take the time and that if you want to leave facilitate this for you.” 

Hoseok just sat there. 

“Kookie said you were like the sun warm and inviting. I won’t have a hand in destroying that.” Jin reached out for this hand, “Think about it and let me know.” 

**  
Hoseok had a way out. 365 days of freedom away from the disappointment and sadness that his life had become. He walked along the main hall and saw a light under the study. Yoongi was in there. Hoseok walked forward and knocked. 

“Come in.”

Hoseok walked in and saw Yoongi laying down on a horribly upholstered couch. Perhaps at some point the material had been pretty and luxurious but now it was a blur of green and gray patches. Hoseok just stood by the door. 

“I am leaving,” he heard himself say. 

“Are there tenant emergencies at this hour?” Yoongi asked opening an eye to look at the old grandfather clock against the wall. 

“I am leaving you,” Hoseok said again wanting to be brave and clear and being unable to find the words. He was going to leave his husband. He was going to leave all the illusions of romance and love he had held on to. He was going to go away like Jin had suggested and purge the image of Black Yoongi mounted on a black horse from his mind. 

“You won’t get the money for the repairs that you’ve spent back.” His husband said with this eyes still closed. “And you have to get my permission to leave me.” 

“I am leaving in the morning,” Hoseok said again trying not to cry. Yoongi didn’t even ask where and it was because he didn’t care. His husband just didn’t care about him at all. 

**  
The next day at dawn Hoseok waited by the gate for his horse. Namjoon and Jungkook would be traveling with him to the Red Lands. 

Hosoek felt restless he just wanted to get on his horse and leave. He watched as Jin walked hand in hand with Namjoon. Jin was gesturing wildly making Namjoon laugh. When Jin kissed Namjoon on the lips, Hoseok turned away to give them privacy. He envied everything they had and hated himself for it. 

When Hoseok reached the Cursed Forest, he let tears of frustration, disappointment and heart ache fall. He realized two things: 1) he hadn’t been anxious to leave. Hoseok had wanted Yoongi to stop him, and 2) he was really in love with his husband. 

**  
300 days later. 

Hoseok ducked and ran across an open space and hid behind a group of boulders. The sun was high in the sky and he could feel the heat touch his cheeks. He peeked over the boulder and ducked quickly as two men walked past him. 

Shit. Hoseok thought they were looking for him already. He had worked so hard to get to this point and he was so close. One, two, three, Hoseok jumped out from behind the rock and ran for the next cover. Hoseok ran along the brush that shouldered the tents. He could hear men talking, sharpening weapons and the soothing sound of the sea. He just needed reach his target and he’d be save, but 5 feet away right when he could taste victory. 

“Hoseok!” It had all been in vain. 

Hoseok took a deep breath before turning around and prayed to the heavens that Wonho was wearing a shirt. The heavens failed him. 

Shin Wonho was a Third Prince from an island south of the Red Lands. At first, Hoseok had assumed that Wonho’s aversion to wearing a shirt had to come from that life style and the warmer climates. Namjoon had told him that a winter in the Red Lands would rid Wonho of such a habit but that had not happened. After living almost a year in the barracks, Hoseok had gotten rid of any shyness and had adapted well to a warrior’s life. He was used to sharing meals and seeing/being in various levels of undress. It was just that Shin Wonho was that naked most of the time. His creamy white skin seemed to reject the rays of the sun even as his muscles glistened.

“Wonho,” Hoseok said as he smiled at the shirtless guy standing in front of him. 

“I heard you were out practicing so IM and I went down to go find you but we didn’t see you.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said. “You guys must have just missed me. I was just training a little more.”

“You really need to try the broadsword Hosoek. If you let me teach you, I am sure you’ll love it.” Before Hoseok could decline for the millionth time, Namjoon interrupted them.

“Your Highness, a messenger has arrived.”

“Oh yes, Namjoon thanks. I am sorry Wonho duty calls.” When Hoseok walked into his tent he sighed with relief. “Oh thank the heavens you came Namjoon. I swear I spend most of my time dodging Wonho’s naked pecks.”

“Your Highness here is the letter that arrived.” Hoseok looked down at the letter and saw his mother’s elegant writing. 

Dear Hoseok,   
I hope your training is going well. I was riding with your father along the edge of the Cursed Forest and I can’t believe it’s been almost a year since you got married and left home. 

I won’t say that your father and I didn’t have reservations about the wedding, but the last year has changed our minds. We are happy to hear that Castle North is thriving and looks even more beautiful than before. I am also thrilled and slightly embarrassed to hear that the window coverings I made for you have become a fashionable item. King Joon wrote to me a few month ago requesting some. I also hear that the gardens are lush and an exotic beauty to behold. I am glad that you seem to have taken a bit of your hold home with you and created your own space with King Yoongi. 

I am excited to see you see you soon and I hope that you’ll be competing in the tournament as well. Your father and I are excited to see all of your training. I do think it’s a lovely idea that King Yoongi would throw a tournament as a birthday and anniversary present. All of the ladies of the South Lands agree that it is a very romantic gesture. Give my love to Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung. Tell Lord Jin the last recipe he sent me for a North style stew was a complete hit and give Namjoon my thanks for the soft leather handle knife he made for your father. 

Love,   
Your Mother. 

Hoseok stared at the letter confused. What in the world was his mother going on about? “I received this letter while you were out from Jin. I think its best you read it.”

Hoseok scanned the letter trying not to wince at the terms of endearment Jin used for Namjoon. But certain sections stood out. 

“There has been a challenge to King Yoongi’s authority… There are questions about the validity of King Hoseok and King Yoongi’s marriage… Rumors of a relationship between Third Prince Shin Wonho and King Hoseok… Well as you can imagine, my love. King Yoongi had no choice but to have an open challenge tournament. He has been training for months now, but we’ve received dozens of cards confirming attendance. I have full confidence in King Yoongi but if he loses this tournament I am not sure what it will mean for Castle North. Northern lords are already trying encroach on Castle North lands. Please take care of yourself and care for the King.”

”Since when?”

“About three months, your Highness. It started with small things. Herders loosing flock on North Castle lands and moving their entire flock for one lamb. Then there started to be raids near the marshes south of the castle. Lords Jimin and Taehyung moved the tenants living out there but not before a small house was burned to the ground. Then there was a claim by a northern lord over for a piece of land shouldering the Cursed Forest and the High Woods. Thankfully, King Yoongi was able to gain support from the Cursed King, King Joon, and the King and Queen of the High Woods.”

“Why wasn’t I told?” 

“They were all small incidents your highness that got easily resolved, but put together signaled something larger. The King has been patrolling the boarders but even then there seems to be doubt that he can control his lands. Short of going to war, there was no solution to the constant pressure on Castle North, but Lord Taehyung came up with the plan of an offensive attack instead of a defensive one.” 

“An offensive attack?”

“Yes your Highness. King Yoongi’s hands are tied because these are all isolated incidents. He can’t attack without in sighting a war. While we have allies in the Forest and Woods there is still a large stretch of land dotted with different northern lords with their eye on Castle North.”

“When was this decided?”

“A month ago, the tournament will be on your birthday in two months.” Hoseok rubbed a hand over his face had he really missed so much? He’d been in constant contact with Jin, the guys, and Cook why had no one said anything. “You’re angry.”

Hoseok turned on Namjoon. He was furious. How had he not been told? “The letter King Yoongi sent you did you ever open it?” Hoseok walked over to his bunk and pulled the book where he’d stashed the letter. In the time Hosoek had lived in the Red Land’s he’d never received or head anything from his husband. Cook, Jin and the guys routinely omitted anything about King Yoongi. Occasionally, Taehyung’s letter’s mentioned something, but it was almost always in admiration. When the letter had arrived, Hoseok hadn’t been able to open it. All the resolution of the months apart had crumbled as Hoseok tried to not imagine what he wanted it to say. 

The letter had no header and simply read,   
There are rumors of trouble among the lords of the North. You will have to defend Castle North if I fail.   
Hoseok filled the letter over in his hand in disbelief. So he was supposed to get all of the information Namjoon had just told him from two lines? His husband was insane at best. “We leave for Castle North by nightfall,” Hoseok said as he turned to start packing his things.

“Your highness it’s not necessary. You have time to finishing our training.”

Hoseok tied the strap of his armor into place. “Namjoon this was never about the training.” 

“But Your Highness you have another month-“

“A month, another year isn’t going to do anything that these past 10 months haven’t done. Get things ready and tell Jungkook he can stay and finish if he’d like.” Namjoon excused himself and Hoseok stopped packing. 

He was finally going home and hadn’t accomplished what he wanted to when he arrived at the Red Lands. He hadn’t forgotten about his husband, but at least now he had no illusions that Yoongi would love him back. Now he just needed to defend their home.

**  
Yoongi was more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life. He had always thought that once he had money his people’s problems would be over. Perhaps a life of peace wasn’t meant for him and he’d die fighting as he always had. He turned the corner to cross the gardens and get to the main gate when he saw a tall man in leathers and auburn uniform. His hair was long and grazed over the tops of his ears. His hips were narrow accenting a well-built back. The pants molded to his thigh muscles showing strength. The man had an easiness about him standing in the garden as if the whole space belonged to him. Yoongi watched as Jin walked up to the man with his arms open and embraced him. 

“You’ve gotten taller,” Jin said with a smile. The man turned and flashed a smile at Jin. His face light up and his eyes sparkled brightly as the smile intensified to show a full set of teeth.

“You’ve stayed the same,” the man said. The voice deep but warm and friendly. Yoongi watched as the two men walked inside arm in arm.

Yoongi turned around and walked away. It had always been that damn smile. It had been that damn smile that had haunted his dreams for almost a year. 

His husband was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok felt anxious all day. When he had stood in the garden, Hoseok had been amazed that it looked exactly like he had dreamed it would. Almost a year had passed but the changes he had made had settled in seamlessly. The horrible structure that had sat in the middle of the garden was gone thanks to Taehyung and the grass and plants returned. Whatever happened in the future, he had left his mark in this place and it had taken root. 

Seeing Jin, Jimin and Taehyung had been amazing and surprising. Jimin hadn’t grown unlike Jungkook who had shot up a few inches. Taehyung’s face was also settling in making him look slightly more mature even if he was the same as always. Hoseok had walked through the kitchens seeing the changes he’d made initially and all that he had changed while he was away. Jin and he had worked together and reimagined the kitchen and dining room. Hoseok had sent Jin countless drawings looking for specific pieces for the large space. So while physically Hoseok had been away from the castle in his mind he was always in that space walking through the corridors, looking into the gardens and waiting. 

His waiting ended midday when he was going through the list of preparations for his own birthday celebration and the clashing of swords sounded in the courtyard. Even though the courtyard was full of men in armor preparing to train, he spotted Yoongi instantly. His helmet was off but he was in light armor compared to what was usually worn in the North. Hoseok wanted to see his face just once without the confrontation that he was sure would happen. He needed to prepare for what would come even if he wasn’t sure what the future held. They were both Kings of Castle North and preparing in their own ways to defend their home.

Hoseok had walked through the castle inspecting every inch saying hello to the old staff and greeting the new expecting Yoongi to appear at every corner. But his husband was nowhere to be seen even as pieces of him, a portrait, armor, or his mother’s, the late Queen of the North’s, engravings were in every room he entered. Hoseok watched as Yoongi’s posture changed slightly. His hip was still cocked to the side but his back straightened then he turned to look at the window where Hoseok was looking from 

Hoseok made himself stand still and return the gaze. He wasn’t an unexperienced boy of sixteen. He was a warrior, a soldier, a man, and the king of Castle North. It seemed that even the elements were against Hoseok as breeze teased the tips of Yoongi’s hair. Hoseok saw Yoongi nod his head in acknowledgement, and he simply smiled before turning away. 

**  
That evening, Hoseok was making a list of things to do for the next day, he needed to prepare everything for the tournament as well as find inns nearby for people competing. “I am going to have to go into town tomorrow and then do rounds with our tenants.” 

“Yes Your Highness, I have a list of the tenants that have moved, those that have joined us and who has stayed,” Jin said as he handed him the list. 

“This is great. Does first light sound good?” 

“I do think there’s a storm coming,” Jin said as he walked to a window. “We’ve had a few this winter but the worse comes in January.” 

“Ok, well if we get snowed in that’s fine. I’ll just go the day after. Can I see the list of competitors that have responded to the summon?”

“Here you are your Highness,” Jin said handing him another list. “Shin Wonho is on the list.” 

Hoseok turned to look up at Jin. He had a strange look on his face and was staring at Hoseok. “What is that look for?”

“Did you accept Prince Wonho’s advances?”

“Oh my Warrior, Jin how can you say that! What advances?”

“There are rumors your Highness. Now Namjoon and I dismissed them at first, but when the rumors reached Castle North I got worried. I know we helped send you away our intent was to give you time, but if you’ve fallen in love with Prince Wonho there is nothing that can be done. But your Highness, this will not end well.” 

“Jin you can’t be serious. Me in love with Wonho?!” Hoseok thought of Wonho and his constant shirtlessness and how clueless the guy was most if not all of the time. He love Wonho it was impossible. “Wonho is harmless,” Hoseok defended. “Sure he might have a little crush on me, but I’ve never giving him reason to pursue me.” 

“Did you say no?” Jin asked. 

“Oh Jin-“

“Did you tell him you belonged to King Yoongi?” 

“Lord Jin,” Namjoon smoothly entered the room to put his arm around Jin. 

Jin moved from under Namjoon’s arm to stand alone, and dropped to both knees in front of Hoseok. “I am sorry your Highness. I know it’s unfair for me to say anything let along criticize you, but we think all the trouble has started because of Prince Wonho’s infatuation with you. His family is powerful but their kingdom small. We think that Prince Wonho must have said something to someone and so his family saw an opportunity to make a power play.”

“Jin, Wonho is the most clueless guy ever. He wouldn’t-“

“His brother’s would,” Namjoon said as he stood next to Jin. Hoseok watched as he bent down to help Jin up. Hoseok looked away towards the window and Jin was right. The clouds had turned black and the wind was blowing a storm was coming. 

“Does King Yoongi know?”

“No, your Highness we’ve kept this from him, but I am sure he’s heard the rumors,” Namjoon said calmly. 

Hoseok laughed. “Who would have thought I’d be so irresistible? What will happen if this is true?” The silence that filled the room scared Hoseok ever more. He turned to look at Jin and Namjoon. “What will happen?” He saw as they both straightened.

“The challenge isn’t just to King Yoongi’s power but to your marriage. It’s fairly well known even though we’ve tried to keep rumors down that you didn’t interact much with the king. After you left King Yoongi refused to release the marriage bed sheets. Jin and I, know nothing happened between the both of you but no one can actually prove it. The sheets are usually demanded within the first month you left after so there was no real reason to produce them.” 

“And,” Hoseok prompted. 

Namjoon answered next, “if we are correct. Prince Wonho will challenge the King for your hand. If he wins, he wins your hand and everything that comes with you. That includes both all that you brought before the marriage and what you gained from the marriage.” 

“He can’t want me Namjoon. I am married even if I wasn’t a virgin why would he risk that?”

“That doesn’t matter among Northern lords,” Jin said softly. “In the North, virginity isn’t prized like that and you’ve spent almost a year away from the King so…” 

“So I just need to be clear with Wonho, pretend to be really married during the tournament, and King Yoongi needs to win and everything will be ok?”

“We don’t know your Highness. I don’t think Prince Wonho’s family would back down. They’ve invested too much already.” 

**  
Hoseok walked into his room well after midnight. He and Jin still had so much to do and not enough time. Besides the few minutes midday Hoseok hadn’t seen his husband at all. He wanted to ask him what they should do, what did he think about the situation but it wasn’t like he had a relationship like that with his husband.

Hoseok stripped down and stepped into the tub for his bath. Although he’d walked up a little later than he’d hoped, the water was still warm and scented. He slipped into bed with a million things in his mind as the storm raged on outside. Hoseok had slept about an hour when there was a crash and a cold breeze pulled him from sleep. 

Hoseok jumped out of bed ready to attack whatever had broken into his room, but lo and behold it was a leak. “Your Highness?” 

“Come in,” Hosoek said as he pulled on a robe. Jimin and Jungkook walked in. “I am ok there seems to be a leak.” 

Jimin walked over and looked, “Ah crap, we’ve been trying to fix that but this is an old tower your highness. Well fix it as soon as the storm is over but follow us we’ll take you to the Master bedroom.” 

“Ahh,” Hoseok said. 

“Its ok your Highness the King isn’t here. He’s out on a raid.” 

A few minutes later, Hoseok was laying down in the large bed in Yoongi’s room. The room smelled so much like him dark and warm like cinnamon in a cold winter day. The draperies and coverings he had selected were meant to look sophisticated, but it made the room look dark and unappealing. Hoseok had made the wrong choice. He fell asleep thinking about changing the coverings and bringing light into Yoongi’s life. 

**  
Yoongi was soaked to the bone. The raid had been successful. He had caught two poachers that were part of HongWon’s guards. When he had walked in with the two guards in ropes the look on King HongWon’s face was almost worth being frozen half to death. He wanted a hot bath and some food but he wasn’t going to wake up a maid in the middle of the night. He stripped down from his armor and filled the tub. Something about doing the activity made him think of Hoseok. His husband was probably warm in bed. He probably smelled wonderful from taking a bath after his long journey. Yoongi felt filthy, disgusting and still at a loss about his husband’s return. 

“I am leaving you.” 

His husband had left him almost a year ago and truth be told Yoongi never thought he’d see him again. When Hoseok had left his study that night, Yoongi hadn’t known what to think. A part of him didn’t actually believe that Hoseok would leave him, but in the morning Yoongi had seen him ride off. He had argued with himself for an hour before he followed his husband into the Cursed Forest. Yoongi had almost ridden his horse to the ground before he reached the edge of the Cursed Forest and saw his husband still riding in the distance. When Yoongi saw Hoseok ride off without looking back he had stopped his pursuit. He wouldn’t force Hoseok back as he had wanted to as was his intent because he loved him.

It was Yoongi’s luck that he hadn’t realized his horrible mood in the days they had spent together was because he wanted to be with Hoseok. He wanted to see Hoseok smile up at him the way he had once full of hopes and dreams for him. He had wanted him and Yoongi hadn’t known how to return those feelings. Yoongi would have never married Hoseok if he hadn’t but his husband hadn’t been happy with him. Yoongi had done a lot of selfish things in his short life, but keeping his husband tied to him when he was miserable he was unable to do. 

He wanted Hoseok happy. He wanted him to talk to him as he gestured wildly with his hands the way he did with Jimin or Kookie. He wanted Hoseok to touch his arm casually the way he did with Jin or to be comfortable like he was with Namjoon and Taehyung. But his husband had left him. In his absence, Yoongi had worked himself to the bone for months following the detailed plans of the renovation. Every corner that Yoongi turned there was new furniture and light fabrics and colors being placed. He had worked alongside his men not to help but to feel closer to Hoseok. The colors he picked, and the flowers they planted they were all things Hoseok liked so Yoongi learned to like them as well. 

Yoongi walked into his room and sighed. Out of all the castle it was only his room that carried dull and dark colors. Did his husband think of him like that? He supposed he hadn’t really given him a chance to think otherwise. Yoongi wanted to light a candle and change into his sleeping robe but he was too tired from the shower and raid and just slipped into bed. This was one thing he did like, his husband had bought a bed large enough for four people. Yoongi fell asleep wondering if he’d always sleep in it alone. 

**  
Yoongi woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot. His mind instantly registered that something must be wrong. He had been out in a snow storm and soaked to the bone. He must have a fever. His mind instantly rejected the idea noting that the sweat that should have covered his body wasn’t there, but the heat was. There was so much heat and it was wrapped around him silky and smooth. His body complained at the thought of moving, but his brain warned him that if he didn’t move he’d most likely burn to death. Yoongi moved to push the blankets off of him to get away from the heat, but heard a distinct moan as the heat gripped him tighter. 

Yoongi’s brain finally registered what was happening and he opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts. His husband was in his bed. His husband was wrapped around him tightly. His husband’s night shirt was tangled around his waist and true to form as a soldier he wore nothing underneath. Yoongi moved to push Hoseok way only to find his husband snuggle in closer. Hoseok was nuzzling Yoongi’s neck even as he wrapped a leg tighter around his waist. 

Yoongi had spent almost a year trying to not think about his husband. Then his husband had returned after leaving him looking taller, older and so much more beautiful than before. Now his husband was in his bed and half naked. Yoongi pushed at Hoseok again and his husband buried deeper into him putting his face dangerously close to his neck. Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to bear the pain. 

He’d wished for this he told himself. After they’d gotten married the thought about how Hoseok would feel. He’d imagined Hoseok wrapped around him his breath on his neck as the joined them together. Yoongi had thought about the smile that would play on Hoseok’s lips as they enjoyed each other, but he’d never been able to touch his husband. He had never found a way. 

After his husband had left him he’d had a mix of erotic and embarresilngly romantic dreams. Yoongi had exempt of walking down the hills hand in hand with Hoseok. He had exempt of walking into the gardens to see Hoseok pruning flowers the way his mother used to before she died. Yoongi had also exempt of his husband naked under the moonlight under the soft grass. But Yoongi had forced those dreams away with exhaustion and training. 

But the dreams had returned when the raids had started, he’d dreamt of Hoseok like this in his arms in the darkness. Yoongi lifted a hand to push Hoseok away, but his body wouldn’t be denied the chance to be close to his husband and settled on the small of his back. Yoongi closed his eyes again breathing in his scent and tried to resist the urge to push the shirt up and touch what lay underneath. He’s yours his heart told him even if his mind told him it wasn’t true. 

Hoseok had left him. Hoseok was not his. But he’s here now, his heart reminded him. Yoongi couldn’t resist any longer and fisted his hand in the shirt and turned towards him. 

He was beautiful. The young boy with the smile as bright as the sun was a man now. His features had settled in but the softness of his lips, the sharp height of his cheek bones and the curve of his jaw remained the same. It was a smile and a single chaste kiss that Yoongi had kept in his heart for his husband. He leaned in to take in the scent of him and Hoseok hugged him tighter. He would give himself this memory of being wrapped in his arms and of holding him. Yoongi would remember forever what his husband’s body would feel like and let the memory kill him if his husband left again. 

**  
Yoongi woke up to the screams of a young maid and of hot tea spilled on his chest. 

“Shut up you twit,” Yoongi belted out even as the maid continued to scream and stare at him as if he was the devil. 

A young maid of fourteen by the name of Rina was wringing her hands in her apron as she stuttered an apology. When Yoongi pushed back the covers the young maid screamed again he was naked and his chest had a burn from the tea. “Shut up,” Yoongi commanded again. 

He looked over at the bed and his husband had the nerve to ask what was happening then just stared just as Rina was but not at his face. Hoseok had his eyes fixed on Yoongi’s lap to be precise. He felt his dick respond to being stared at so intently by his husband and when the maid screamed again Yoongi told her to shut up and turn around to find his robe which wasn’t by the bed but was conveniently across the room. 

Before Yoongi could cover himself, Jin, Namjoon, Jimin Jungkook and Taehyung all rushed into the room from various points. Jin and Namjoon ran in through the front door while the rest entered from the adjoining door where his husband should have been sleeping. 

“King Hoseok are you oh-“Jungkook said as he stopped and turned around to stare at the wall. Then much to his credit he turned a smiling Jimin to face the wall as well and forced Taehyung who was staring mouth open at the scene in the bed room. Yoongi was going to have to give the kid a prize worth his weight in gold for his good sense. 

Jin moved into the room as if nothing was the matter and a naked Yoongi was the norm in Castle North. “Namjoon why don’t you get King Yoongi a robe, I am sure he must be cold and that’s not a good look for a man.” 

“Now Rina why don’t you go and bring some fresh tea and prepare some breakfast. I am sure both Kings will be hungry after a restful night.”

“Lord Jin, I am sorry you told me to bring up tea and I thought it was King Hosoek. I wasn’t expecting-“ 

“Its ok,” Jin said with a smile. “King Hoseok has been away for a while so I think he simply forgot where his room was.” Jin’s eyes tinkled and when the maid was down the hall he laughed.

“Shut up Jin, I swear I’ll kick your ass this time.” At this threat Jin laughed harder and leaned on Namjoon for support. After a few minutes all of them were laughing. Yoongi looked over and his husband had a sheet pulled up to his chin and he was certain Hoseok was hiding a smile as well. 

“Ah it hurts, it hurts,” Jin said as he held on to his side. “Oh god you two, I don’t even want to know, but the rumors this is going to start are magical. Come on all of you file out, we have work to do,” and with that he was left along with his husband. 

“They think we had sex,” 

“What?” Yoongi said running a hand through his hair. His chest burned and he had a pounding headache. 

“They think we had sex,” Hosoek said again sitting up in bed. 

“I don’t really care what they think. Fuck!” Yoongi cussed as he forgot about the burn and touched his chest. His husband got gracefully out of bed and walked to the door when there was a knock. “Bring me some ointment, water, and bandages quickly.” 

His husband walked in with a tray of tea and some food. “The burn looks really bad.” 

“It’s ok,” Yoongi responded. “The silly twit scared me with her screams more than the burn hurts.” 

“I think you frightened her more. Imagine she thought it was me and you appear and naked.” Yoongi looked at Hoseok with a challenge daring him to laugh. 

“It’s not funny,” He growled. 

“No absolutely not,” his husband said as he walked to the door. “Thanks, also make sure to let everyone know that knocking is an important thing that needs to be done now.” 

“It was hilarious,” Hosoek said as he put the tray down on the bed. “Sit. Let me take a look.” 

Yoongi arched an eyebrow and was happy to see his husband blush a bit. 

“Your burn,” Hoseok said plainly. 

Yoongi shrug out of his robe and kept his bottom half covered. He sucked in a breath as his husband bent down to inspect him closely. “It doesn’t look too bad.” Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his training or how cold his shower had been last night. He could feel soft and cool fingers touch him and he winced. 

“Oops, sorry. I’ll be more careful.” 

Yoongi opened his eyes and saw his husband writing out a cloth and gently washing his chest. He watched on as his husband sat next to him and applied ointment to the burned area then leaned over him to wrap a bandage around him. “Well, it’s going to be uncomfortable, but it should heal pretty fast.” When Hoseok smiled at him, Yoongi reached out and grabbed his forearm. “Why did you come back?”

He felt Hosoek pull away but stood and got a better grip on his arm. “Why did you come back?” 

“Let me go, Yoongi”

“Why? You said you were leaving. You said you were leaving me. Why are you back?” Yoongi didn’t mean to say those words but the confusion and hurt he felt poured out of him. 

He saw his husband straightened and stop resisting. “I live here this is my home too.” 

“You said-“

“I know what I said. This is my home and I am king here.” 

Yoongi didn’t know what to think. Had his husband just returned for a title? Was that all that held him to Castle North? Yoongi wanted to ask he wanted to know but he said nothing. Yoongi let go of Hoseok and walked into the washroom. “I didn’t accept or reciprocate Prince Wonho’s advances. I’ve kept my vows,” his husband said in a soft voice. “And, I know you have too. I am back now so eventually you’re going to have to talk to me even if its just to save our home.” 

Yoongi walked into the washroom and closed the door. He touched his chest and it wasn’t pain he felt but something much worst. He felt hope rising. How could he tell Hoseok that the castle be damned that he had fought for it for him.


	5. chapter 5

By the time Yoongi made his way to the courtyard for training the castle was alive with gossip. He spent a full morning beating the crap out of his guards just for the fun of it and Yoongi felt glorious. His life and castle were still a disaster but there was just something about beating another man to a pulp that really cheered him up. 

“Excuse me your highness.” 

Yoongi turned around to face the maid Choa who Hoseok had hired about a year ago. “His Highness King Hoseok has asked if you’d be able to join him for lunch.” 

Yoongi nodded and waved Namjoon over. “Take it over from here, I am going to go shower.”

“Your husband wants to have lunch with you.” Namjoon said it not as a question but just a statement. Yoongi turned to leave before he punched Namjoon in the face for making fun of him. 

Yoongi took the steps that led to his room two a time even as he told himself to stop acting like an idiot. But his husband wanted to have lunch with him what else was he supposed to do. He walked into his room he started to remove his armor. The tub in the washroom wasn’t completely filled but the steam from it was inviting so Yoongi stepped in. The water was scented and softened by oils. Usually he didn’t pay much attention to such things and simply showed, but this mix was particularly pleasant. He would have to ask the maid what it was, and Yoongi thought that perhaps his husband had ordered it. Yoongi knew that such detail didn’t just extend to him. His husband was kind and thoughtful. He heard the door open and took a small wash towel to cover himself. It was a habit he had developed except for the incident that morning Yoongi didn’t like being ogled by maids. 

Yoongi leaned forward and felt the hot brush of water against his skin and the flooding scent of flowers again. “My back,” he said before the maid could leave. 

The soft oh that escape the maid almost made Yoongi dismiss her. He was going to have to talk to Jin about the gossip in the castle. Although it had never bothered him before even when there had been rumors about his marriage, a man’s penis was his penis and he didn’t need all the servants talking about it. He leaned forward and waited. After a few moments he heard the sponge hit the water and the sound of soap lathering. He closed his eyes as his back got cleaned and thought about nothing. When the maid moved up his back towards his shoulders, Yoongi tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. The small circular motions of the sponge were amazing. He felt a sudden twinge of need in his stomach and frowned. It was rare really for him to feel anything physical towards anyone: his husband being an important exception. “You may go,” Yoongi said leaning forward. He would talk to Jin this maid wouldn’t attend to him anymore. 

Yoongi picked up the rag and was getting ready to wash himself but didn’t hear the door close. Had the maid left already? Right when he was about to turn to confirm he felt the brush of lips against the nape of his neck and reacted. 

He had intended to pull back but his quick turn in the tub dislodged the maid and they both fell back into the tub with a loud crash. Yoongi couldn’t remember being more furious in his life. But even as he tried to push the maid off he found himself surprisingly weighed down. 

“Oh for the love of the Goddess what is going on here?” Jin yelled as he walked into the washroom from the hallway door. 

**  
When Jin had prayed to the Goddess that King Yoongi and King Hoseok would find some clarity, he had expected them to have a conversation and perhaps reach an understanding. He however had not expected to run into King Yoongi as naked as the day he was born with a fully clothed King Hoseok twice in the same day. The Goddess worked in mysterious ways. 

He was walking down the hall looking for King Hoseok when Jin heard the loud crash coming from the washroom. The new maids were causing more trouble than good in the castle and he had, had enough of it. He pushed the door open ready to box the girl’s ears only to see King Yoongi leaning back on the tub limbs all out looking very much naked with a clothed yes but a very wet looking Hoseok in on top. 

When Jin heard footsteps and saw Jungkook and Jimin run towards the door he held his hand up to stop them. 

King Hosoek tried to dislodge himself from the tub but ended up slipping and slashing water on both of them. When Namjoon walked into the room, Jin pulled him back by the forearm. The Kings had tangled themselves together they could figure it out. 

“Your Highness,” Jin said as he bowed towards Hoseok. “I just wanted to inform you that we haven’t repaired the leak in your room. I see that sharing a room with King Yoongi won’t be a problem. I’ll have the maids move your things over once,” Jin coughed. “You guys are done here. Namjoon lets go. The Kings need some privacy.” 

**  
Hosoek had lost his mind. The cold of Castle North had frozen whatever brain cells he had left and now he was absolutely insane. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as Jin closed the door of the washroom. At the sound both he and his husband moved to get up and so naturally ended up back tangled once more. 

“You get up first. I’ll be still.” Hoseok opened his eyes and that had been a terrible, horrible mistake. His husband’s hair was messy and wet from his shower. It was pulled forward shading his eyes. Yoongi’s skin glowed from the bath and his shoulders looked so appetizing Hoseok had to wonder what they would feel like with his teeth on them. He forced himself to get to all fours and get out of the tub. He turned around as his heard his husband move and step out of the tub. 

Hoseok was trying to figure out what to say. He should apologize yes an apology was good he thought and didn’t know where to begin. I am sorry I kissed your neck? No his indiscretion started before then when he’d seen the wet milky white skin. I am sorry I drew you a bath. No that was the stupidest thing ever. Even worse than what had just happened. 

“I think I’ve ruined your reputation forever,” Hoseok said he laughed a little hysterically. 

“A ruined reputation doesn’t really matter if it was worth it.” Hoseok turned and his husband was clothed and he thanked the Goddess for that. 

“I..” Hoseok said nothing. His husband’s wet hair was just too distracting.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yoongi growled.

“Like what,” Hosoek said licking his lips. 

“Like you wonder if I would taste good.” Hoseok met his husband’s eyes. Oh yes, his husband would taste great but it wasn’t the answer to their problems. 

“You’re right. I’ll wait for you outside we’re having lunch in the garden.” 

**  
Hoseok felt better outside away from the sexy wet hair and tub. It was easier to be himself and who he wanted to be away from his mysterious husband. Who was that husband he had been draw to upstairs? Yoongi had always confused him. He had been the dashing prince on top of his black steed with sad eyes and a charming grin. Then he had been a willing participant in their elopement. The soft touches and word’s he’s said to Hoseok before the elopement hadn’t been lies, there had been kindness there. His husband’s moods changed and shifted and Hoseok didn’t know what to expect next. 

Just like Hoseok wasn’t expecting his husband to walk into the courtyard dressed all in black muslin and a soft black cloak billowing behind him. While Hosoek might not know Yoongi well, he did know that his husband was incredibly attractive and sexy. Hoseok looked up at him as Yoongi walked over and sat on the blanket the servants had set up. “We have a dining room,” Yoongi said as he sat down and Hoseok laughed. 

“Yes we do. Although when I lived here you rarely joined me so I assumed for a long time you didn’t know we had one.” Hoseok smiled at Yoongi as he handed him some wine. His husband grunted and Hoseok laughed some more. 

“I like eating outside. It was one of the things I liked about training,” Hoseok shared. This was his plan. He was going to lead by example. His husband said nothing. 

“How was the raid last night?” 

“It went well,” Yoongi replied. Hoseok waited. 

“And…,” he prompted. When his husband said nothing Hoseok resorted to honesty one more time. “I am worried.” 

Yoongi put his wine glass down and they looked at each other. Hoseok watched as his husband seemed to come to some internal conclusion and nodded. “I caught two poachers just outside of the woods. They were in full guard uniform and they carried Hongwon’s seal.” 

“I am assuming Lord Hongwon claimed that his guards weren’t responsible for the poaching and when you dragged the two guards because please tell me you dragged them in there he was surprised?” 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow smiled slowly and nodded. “I suppose they will still continue to poach in the woods but they’ll do it more carefully now.” 

“I wish I could have seen his face.” 

“No it would have turned you off of pudding for life. His skin turned a filthy yellow when he realized if he tried to challenge me I’d have killed him in his own home.” 

Hoseok had to smile at the image. It wasn’t that he was a violent man he really wasn’t despite his soldier training. But to show that level of disrespect had to come with consequences and oddly enough his husband made gruesome violence sound sexy. 

“That I would have wanted to see and nothing can turn me off of pudding,” Hoseok replied as he handed Yoongi a piece of bread with butter on it. Hoseok bit into his piece and moaned. “I missed Cook’s butter so bad. No one makes better butter than her.” 

Hoseok caught his husband’s eye and got a warm tingle in his stomach. Yoongi was watching him with slightly parted lips and the piece of bread half way to his mouth. “You should stop doing that or you’re going to distract me and we need to talk.” 

Yoongi shifted towards Hoseok giving him his full attention and straightened his features. “We have to think about the future for the Castle North, for our people, and for us as well.” 

Hoseok met Yoongi’s gaze straight on. He had practiced a million times in his head. “I know when we got married we each had our reasons. You needed security and a spouse that could give that to you. Unlike other people I don’t think what you did was calloused at all. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your situation I’d have-“

“Married a boy that showed up in your tent while you were shirtless and told you he had good teeth and money?”

Hoseok willed himself not to blush but he could feel the color rising to his cheeks. “It wasn’t my best moment if that’s what you mean, but that doesn’t matter. We both married for different reasons and we can’t blame each other if things didn’t go smoothly.” Yoongi opened his mouth to interject but Hoseok kept on talking. “But we’ve spent some time apart and we’ve both grown. Castle North is important to me and I won’t have anyone threaten or challenge my home. I am not sure what you must think of me but as I said this morning. I’ve kept my vows. Whatever rumors you’ve heard about Prince Wonho they’re not true. I have never accepted his advances or looked for them. I never forgot I was married. Even though I’ve been away I never left the castle.” 

“I know,” his husband said simply. “I’ve kept my vows as well so Prince Wonho does wear a shirt?”

A giggle escaped Hoseok. “Well no that part I am afraid is true. He rarely wears a shirt.” Hoseok took a breath and gathered his courage for the last push. “I think we should both give things a try and see if it will work.” 

Yoongi leaned back to examine him and Hoseok tried not to fidget. “Give what things a try?”

“You, me, this marriage. Us things.” 

“Us things. You want to give our marriage at try?”

Hoseok wondered if his husband’s power was his ability to make people feel stupid. “We don’t know each other. I thought that if we could take the time to get to know each other then perhaps we could grow to like each other and be content in our marriage. I propose we try to work things out until the tournament and once our home is safe we can decide if we suit.” 

“What will happen if we don’t suit?”

“Well,” Hoseok trailed off. He couldn’t very well tell his husband that not suiting wasn’t an option for him. That if it didn’t work that he would have condemned himself to have fallen in love with a man who would never have him. “Well,” he tried again. “If we don’t suit then we can live our own lives discreetly of course.” 

“Ahhh,” his husband said then remained silent. 

“So what do you think?”

“No,” Yoongi replied as he took a piece of fruit and put it in his mouth. 

“What do you mean no?”

“Just no,” Yoongi said again as he started eating in earnest. Well that’s it, Hoseok thought. He’d given it his best shot he couldn’t really make his marriage work if his husband didn’t want to participate right? 

“While I think your plan is a good one, you’re forgetting some very important details,” Hoseok looked at his husband trying to figure out what he might have over looked. Well if they did live their own lives after there would be gossip for sure. Oh he had missed something important. 

“You would need an heir.” To his surprise, Yoongi laughed. His laugh started as a rusty sound that didn’t seem to come naturally but then turned full and rich. Hoseok watched as a pair of maids came to a complete halt and just stared at the sight of King Yoongi laughing. 

“Well that wasn’t what I meant but it’s a fair point,” Yoongi said as he wiped a tear from his eye and laughed a bit more. “I was thinking,” Yoongi continued as he put some salted fish on a cracker and then toped it with a rich cream. “That I like you fine. Liking you isn’t the problem.” 

It was because Hoseok’s mouth was open that his husband was able to stuff the cracker with fish and cream into his mouth. 

“I am not sure what you heard about me before you came to the tent and I am not sure what you’ve heard about me since then, but I assure you that I wouldn’t have married you if I hadn’t thought that we would suit at least in bed.” 

The fish on the cracker made a run for his throat and Hoseok started chocking. When Yoongi moved to help him, he waved him off and picked up his glass of water. Hoseok was going to get his husband checked in some near future surely there was something wrong with him maybe that’s why he didn’t talk much. 

Hoseok stopped coughing and settled back on the blanket. “I don’t really know how to respond to that. But in your opinion what’s the problem?” 

“You suggested courtship and I think that is a good idea. But typically the purpose of courtship is for two reasons. The first is to find if you can stand the other person before the marriage arrangements. The second is to see if physically there is something between you correct?” Hoseok just nodded. “Now in the past I assumed that you left before because you couldn’t stand me, but you’ve returned and both the naked and bath incidents tell me that perhaps my assumption was wrong. Those two things also tell me that physically there is more than enough between us. We could have heat between us,” Yoongi said his voice turning low and ragged. “I could warm your bed we could spend hours there.” Hoseok felt a delicious shiver go up his spine. He could picture it perfectly after seeing Yoongi’s bare body not once but twice in the same day. “We could go upstairs now and make use of that ridiculous large bed you’ve put in my room. The servants would have plenty to talk about after that. But that wouldn’t change anything,” Yoongi said as he pulled away from Hosoek. “You stated quite plainly why you think I married you but you’ve never asked why I said yes?”

Hoseok couldn’t answer because he was afraid. 

He remembered overhearing Yoongi talk to his mother and the pain of his words had almost crushed him. Then he had let himself hope and hearing what Yoongi had said to Jin and Namjoon and that had almost killed him. He wasn’t ready to hear words like that from his lips. “Unless you can ask me why I married you and you’re ready to hear my answer as well as tell me why you married me nothing will change. Your lives will continue to be our own unless they cross in a hallway or in bed.”

Hoseok thought about that and his husband was correct. They’d have a marriage yes probably a better one than most, but true intimacy wouldn’t exist between them. Yoongi might never love him, but they could have honesty and trust. 

“But you’re right in everything else, courtship might be the best plan. Do you want to go on a raid in an hour or so? There’s been some poaching in the woods west of here in broad daylight and I am going to go patrol. It won’t be standard courtship date but if we find anyone I’ll let you drag them to which ever hall they belong to.” 

**  
Yoongi looked on as Hoseok rode through the woods after the third poacher. His husband was glorious. Hoseok rode a horse with a grace and skill that Yoongi admired. He’d seen riders destroy horses and run them to the ground because of how heavy handed they were. Yoongi was happy to see that his husband rode not with forced power but with control and command. Then Yoongi brought his horse to a stop as he saw his husband pull out a crossbow mid-gallop and shoot. The arrow lodged itself neatly underneath the right shoulder blade of the man who was running away. 

Yoongi pulled his horse up as Hoseok was tying the third poacher. “I would have shot him in the leg,” Yoongi said plainly. 

Hoseok pushed his hair out of his face and smiled. “His leg would have been a good place. But there’s a lot of muscle there,” he said as Yoongi watched him step on the poachers leg. “So it heals fairly quickly, now the area around the shoulder blade is fairly thin not much protection there.” Hoseok flicked the arrow and the poacher screamed out in pain. “While this wound might heal quickly, it’s unlikely he’ll ever move his shoulder without being reminded that Castle North woods are not to be poached in.” 

**  
Hoseok dragged the bloody man he had into the hall and dropped him on a very nice carpet. He watched as Lady Mina’s eyes widened at the thought of a ruined carpet. When Hoseok would have dropped to a knee like Jungkook and Jimin, Yoongi pulled him close by the waist and held him by his side. 

“Lord Jonghyng,” Yoongi said in a casual and even relaxed manner despite the obvious problems that three bloody soldiers in full uniform meant. 

“King Yoongi, what a pleasant surprise,” Lord Jonghyung said with a sweep of his hand. 

“I don’t believe you’ve met my husband, King Hoseok.” Hoseok tipped his head down slightly. He didn’t like this man Lord Jonghyung. There was something about his handsome face that wasn’t quite right. 

“Ah, I see your husband is back from his little trip.” Yup Hoseok didn’t like this man at all. 

“Yoongi tipped his head down, “My lady.” Hoseok watched as Lady Mina blushed a pretty shade of pink. She was wrapped in soft lush furs and her hair was beautifully styled on top of her head like ladies of the south. 

“We’ll I hope this isn’t awkward,” Jonghyung said smiling easily. “You had proposed to My Lady before getting married.” 

“My Lord,” Lady Mina said in a soft voice, but was instantly silenced with a look. 

Hoseok felt Yoongi reach for his hand and bring it to his lips kissing it lightly. “I think things worked out of the best.” Hoseok smiled playing along and nodded. 

**  
“I don’t like him,” Hoseok said as they rode home. 

“Lord Jonghyung?”

“Yes.” 

“Good, you shouldn’t,” Yoongi responded. 

“Lady Mina seems nice though.” Yoongi arched an eyebrow even as Jimin and Jungkook shared a look. 

“Jungkook, Jimin why don’t you guys ride ahead and let Lord Jin know the raid was successful. He’ll be waiting for news.” 

“Maybe, I’ll invite her to the tournament. I don’t remember if I saw her name on the list or not.” 

“You can do as you’d like,” Yoongi responded slowing his horse down. “You can invite her or not invite her.” He waited until Hoseok’s horses slowed down to and guided his horse west instead of north towards their home. 

“I just think that perhaps-“

“If you want to ask me something,” Yoongi interrupted. “Then just feel free to ask me. People can ask questions during a courtship.”

“Where you disappointed her parents didn’t agree to your proposal.” 

“Well, yes,” Yoongi answered honestly. “But because it meant we might not survive another winter.”

“Lady Mina seems nice. She would have been good to your people.” 

“Maybe,” Yoongi said pulling his horse to a stop under a cluster of trees. “Come on, I want to show you something.” 

Yoongi walked over and helped his husband down from his horse. Hoseok seemed shocked and Yoongi made a mental note to touch his husband at any chance possible. He would need him to get used to his touch. Instead of letting go of Hoseok, Yoongi held on to his hand as he led him through the woods. “Lady Mina reminded me of my mother when I met her,” Yoongi said even as he saw his husband look to the ground. “She was kind and sweet, but she wouldn’t have survived a winter in Castle North,” he said as he turned to help Hoseok climb a steep arrangement of rocks. Yoongi let his hands linger around his husband’s waist before taking his hands again and walking. “My mother had my brother and me and that wasn’t enough to save her from the North.” Yoongi came to a quick stop and waited until his husband bumped into him. “Lady Mina also wouldn’t have shot a man in the shoulder blade instead of the leg because it would hurt more,” and winked at Hoseok. 

“I used to come here as a child to hide. It’s prettier when its warmer but it should be nice enough in the afternoon light,” Yoongi said resisting the urge to kiss the surprised oh that had appeared in his husband’s lips, and pulled him into a clearing. 

There was a small pool of water and a gentle waterfall. “Wow,” Hoseok said a smile adorning his face. “We have a waterfall?”

Yoongi laughed he just couldn’t help it. “This is a mini waterfall, but yes. There are others living in the mountains capped with snow it’s hard to not have quite a few. But I’ve distracted you did you want to ask me anything else about Lady Mina.” 

Yoongi watched as the smile dimed on his husband’s face. “Yes. Would you have loved her?” Yoongi leaned against a tree and considered. “No, I don’t think so. She would have been kind and comfortable yes. She would have sat in the hall as queen covered in furs because of the cold weather, but my life would have been outside riding protecting our land and coming here to be with our waterfall.” 

“I see,” Hoseok said as he looked towards the waterfall again. “We suit well then.” 

“I told you us suiting or wanting each other wasn’t the problem.” Hoseok walked over to stand by the edge of the small pond.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Hoseok answered realizing he had found out more about his husband in the short hike than in year part. 

“Have you been baptized yet?”

“Bapti-,” Hoseok realized to late his husband’s intention, but managed to grab a handful full of shirt before he hit the cold water. 

**  
“Choa, Choa is that King Yoongi and King Hoseok walking?” 

Choa had been working at Castle North for almost a year. King Hoseok had taken her in and been really kind do her despite her having no experience. She looked over towards the gate to where the new maid Herin was pointing. Choa looked on as King Hoseok waved enthusiastically telling King Yoongi a story. Then to her shock King Yoongi smiled and nodded at King Hoseok. 

“We should hurry and get clean clothes laid out,” Choa urged the maid forward. “Remember Lord Jin said we are not to knock or enter the west wing or their rooms if they’re in there.” 

“Oh no,” Herin said. “I still haven’t moved King Hoseok’s stuff.” 

“Well lets run,” Choa looked back to see the kings talking and wished them good luck. 

**  
Hoseok stood next to his husband as the riding party led by Prince Wonho arrived. They were in the middle of having breakfast and actually a bit of conversation when the announcement had been made by Jin. Hoseok had seen Yoongi completely shut down and he was worried. 

Prince Wonho looked like he was riding out of a fairytale book. His beautiful hair was moving in the breeze. Wonho smiled when he spotted Hoseok in the crowed. Hoseok took a tiny step closer to Yoongi. His husband threw him a side glance and Hoseok just grinned. Hoseok waited as the announcement was made and the riders were allowed to dismount.

As Prince Wonho walked towards him, Hoseok tried to figure out how to maneuver the situation. When Prince Wonho reached to pull Hoseok into an embrace, Hoseok ducked and pushed Yoongi forward. “This is my husband King Yoongi,” Hoseok announced as he stood behind his husband. Wonho let go of Yoongi quickly and bowed to greet the king. 

Yoongi had murder in his eyes, but Hoseok kept on smiling and nodding. “We are delighted to welcome you to our home,” Yoongi said in a dry voice. “You may remove your armor.”

Hoseok watched as two young squires moved forward to remove Prince Wonho’s armor. His armor was actually quite light in comparison to the warriors of the North and even his own home in the South Lands. Hoseok watched in horror as the squire removed Wonho’s chest piece just to hear the rip of clothing underneath. 

Please have your shirt on, please have your shirt on, Hoseok prayed. But lo and behold when the squire moved out of the way Prince Wonho stood in the courtyard of Castle North, in front of his husband King Yoongi, all of the servants, Lord Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung completely bare chested. 

“Namjoon what kind of bees produce milk?” Hoseok heard Jin ask. 

“Jin not now!” Namjoon responded in a hushed but stern voice. 

“Boobies.” 

Oh my Goddess, Hoseok thought as Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook tried to stop from giggling. They were not going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is long.... I regret nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

“Well that was awkward,” Hoseok said as he climbed the stairs of the west wing after his husband. 

“I suppose so; although, I am sure not as awkward as Prince Wonho embracing me. Or Prince Wonho shirtless in our courtyard when it was 20 degrees outside.” 

“Sorry,” Hoseok said with a smile that made his nose scrunch up. “But you must admit, Prince Wonho shirtless in the courtyard of Castle North was legendary. The maids would be talking about it for years.” 

“I hope not and its quite alright. I’d prefer it if he didn’t touch you,” Yoongi said reaching his bedroom door and hesitated to open it. His husband was fidgeting. Neither one had said anything about the fact that they’d shared a bed the night before even though nothing had happened. Yoongi leaned back against the door frame and crossed his arms giving his husband time to decide if he’d share his bed again. 

“You know what? Your honesty when you talk is quite disarming.”

“That’s probably why I don’t talk very much.” 

“You talk to me,” Hoseok stated looking around. Had they reached the bedroom already? Last night they’d shared a bed but after the raid he’d been so exhausted he hadn’t processed what was happening until he’d been in the room with Yoongi. By that point the bed just looked so comfy he didn’t have the energy to find another place to sleep. Tonight he wasn’t exhausted, Hoseok was wide awake and aware that he might be sharing a bed with Yoongi again. 

“What are you thinking?”

“What,” Yoongi’s question brought Hoseok back to present. “Nothing.” 

“I think honesty is important in a marriage don’t you?” Hoseok nodded said nothing. “I won’t push you or force things. I didn’t speak of honesty to make you feel like you have to tell me anything. I want you to feel like you can do as you’d like. This is your home and I am your husband.” Hoseok nodded again but no words came out. 

“Why don’t I go first this time,” Yoongi waited until Hoseok looked at him. “I want you to stay with me tonight. Nothing will happen between us, I can promise you that but I think sharing a space might also be a good start.”

Yoongi turned to open the door and then reached out a hand towards Hoseok, “Are you coming?”

Hoseok took Yoongi’s hand and followed. 

**  
Sharing a space with Yoongi was comfortable and easy. Over the days that followed Prince Wonho’s arrival, Hoseok and Yoongi had developed a routine. 

This routine meant sharing all meals and that Yoongi and Hoseok knew where the other was at all times. Yoongi woke up at dawn to patrol with the guards and tend to any issues that might have risen from the arrival of more guests for the tournament. They shared breakfast and Yoongi updated Hoseok on any news, issues or happenings in the castle. By lunchtime Yoongi completed his training and Hoseok resumed his with Namjoon and Prince Wonho. At night they both patrolled, ate a late dinner and shared a bed. But despite how comfortable and well things were going with Yoongi, Hoseok was slowly starting to lose his sanity. The tournament was fast approaching and the trouble in Castle North was tangible. 

“Something is bothering you,” Yoongi walked in from the washroom. Hoseok set the brush he’d been holding down and looked at his husband through the mirror. 

“The tournament.” Yoongi set a towel down over a chair and walked over to sit on be bed facing Hoseok. 

Yoongi picked up Hoseok’s hand and held it. “What about the tournament?”

Hoseok turned to look at his husband. They were just starting their marriage over and the thought of losing everything was frightening. “What if we lose?” Yoongi squeezed his hand. 

“Well a lot of things will happen, but focusing on them won’t do us any good. Defeat isn’t upon us. Come,” he said as he pulled Hoseok away from the vanity to sit on the bed next to him. “You don’t trust my skill?”

“Of course, I trust your skill,” Hoseok said. “But the tournament is happening so soon and I don’t know what we can do to make things better?” 

Yoongi understood exactly how his husband felt, but wouldn’t burden Hoseok with his own fears. “All we can do is prepare and wait. We didn’t start this trouble,” Yoongi said with a smile. “Trouble has come to find us so we wait and attack when the moment feels right.” Yoongi patted Hoseok’s hand and got up to move to his side of the bed. 

They’d been sharing a bed for a while now and Yoongi had kept his word to not touch his husband. It had cost him of course, he was exhausted from training and lack of sleep. His mind refused to shut off thinking about Hoseok being so close to him. But Yoongi had turned that energy into training and preparing, he wouldn’t let a man who couldn’t keep his shirt on challenge his marriage or his power. Yoongi watched through a mirror as his husband slowly undressed. His Hoseok was perfect. The dips and curves of his body had such grace and power in them. Yoongi smiled softly when he saw Hoseok pull his shirt over his head. 

Hoseok had taken to wearing Yoongi’s gray muslin under armor shirt to sleep. It had started as a mistake. When they’d been training Hoseok’s shirt had ripped after working on some sword forms, the maid sent to fetch a new shirt had brought back the wrong one. Instead of waiting Hoseok had stripped down and worn his shirt. Yoongi had watched this happen from the side of the field and there was something about Hoseok wearing his clothes, bearing his mark that had moved him. Hoseok already carried his heart, but his shirt was something everyone could see. 

Yoongi closed his eyes and prayed that the day when he could tell his husband he loved him would come soon. 

Hoseok got into bed and shifted to get comfortable. Yoongi had made him feel better after their talk but now in the dark he was worried. He couldn’t lose Yoongi not when there was hope of something between them. Hoseok had come to hope that Yoongi could care about him if he didn’t care about him already. Why else would he ask how he was doing and talk to him? But Hoseok was afraid, had he not let himself hope before? Had he not been disappointed and heartbroken before? Even as his heart told him to trust, his mind urged him to protect himself. Hoseok rolled on to his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“My king?”

“Yes,” Yoongi said as he shifted in bed to turn towards his husband in the dark. “Can’t sleep?”

“No, but I wanted to ask for something.” Hoseok shifted to face his husband as well. The room was pitch dark and he could only make out the outline of Yoongi’s body under the blankets. 

“Anything.” Hoseok smiled at the response. His husband was a man of his word and if they had agreed to courtship Yoongi would do as he had promised. 

“I’d like for you to hold me as we sleep,” Hoseok said. 

“Alright,” his husband replied and Hoseok felt him shift on the bed under the blankets. Hoseok moved over to meet him in the middle. “Ahh.. You’re a bit taller,” Yoongi cleared his throat. “Do you want to...? I can turn around if you’d-“

“No, its fine. I’d like to face you when I wake up.” 

Yoongi laid down and felt his husband lay his head on the pillow next to him. He could feel Hoseok’s warm breath fan his face and focused on sword forms. Yoongi went still as Hoseok’s arms wrapped around his waist. Yoongi wrapped his arms stiffly around Hoseok’s shoulders. He willed his body to not react to being so close to his husband. It was easier in the day when they were surrounded by servants, their friends, or Prince Wonho’s constant vigilance. In those moments Yoongi touched Hoseok to show them he was his not to make him his. But his body wanted to give and claim. 

Hoseok sighed into Yoongi’s arms and relaxed. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to let all the worry and anxiety leave his body. Yoongi was with him now and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow was another day, but now he had him. “This is better,” Hoseok said honestly. “Being close to you makes it better.” 

Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s shoulders closer until their noses almost touched. “I’ll keep you close then,” and they slept. 

**  
The days were ticking by and the closer the tournament got the crazier Hoseok felt. “Ok, Jin one more time lets go through the list of arrivals, declines, and people that we are still waiting for.

Jin took a deep breath and recited the list for the 5th time in 3 days. King Hoseok was running around the castle putting everyone on edge. 

“When will my parents arrive?”

“They are set to arrive the day after tomorrow.”

“Perfect where are they staying?”

“We prepared the Rose Room in the East Wing for them.” Like the last five times you asked, Jin thought but kept it to himself. 

“Perfect,” Hoseok said as he stood up and pulled on his cloak. “Let’s go check on the rest of the preparations.”

Jin rolled his eyes and followed. 

**  
“Do you think King Hoseok knows that Jin is a click away from killing him in his sleep?” Taehyung asked as he wiped sweat off of his brow. Hoseok was super wound up and Jin was slowly starting to lose his temper. Overall it was a bad combination. 

“Not even a bit,” Jungkook drank some water and looked over to see Jin walking slightly behind King Hoseok with the most annoyed look on his face. “I give it less than a day before he snaps.”

“I’ll take that action. But, I think Lord Jin still has a couple more days in him. He’s loyal remember.” 

“Fair point my weird comrade,” Jungkook swung an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders. “But look,” he pointed at Jin who had a very deep scowl on his face and was starting to mutter under his breath. 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Jimin said behind them. 

“Why,” Taehyung asked.

“Namjoon spoke to King Yoongi this morning about it.”

“And,” Jungkook said in the exasperated voice of a young man deprived of fun. 

“I saw Choa and Herin moving a small parcel to the stables. There was food in it.”

“Ahhh,” Taehyung said as he came to stand by Jimin. “They’re going on a date.” 

**  
“Your Highness,” Namjoon said as he bowed. “King Yoongi needs your presence in the stables.” 

“Alright,” Hoseok turned to look at Jin “We’ll finish when I return.” 

Jin waited until Hoseok turned the hall to jump into Namjoon’s arms. “My hero,” Jin said as Namjoon smiled shyly at him. “That bad?”

“Oh my Goddess, Namjoon I was going to stab myself in the eye to escape wait no forget that my eyes are pretty,” Jin flutter his eye lashes at Namjoon.” I was going to stab him in the eye,” Jin said throwing a look in the direction where Hoseok had disappeared. 

“Ahh you suffer so much,” Namjoon said as he swayed Jin left and right pacing soft kisses on his cheeks.

“I do,” Jin pouted. “You know what would make me feel better?” 

“What, my love,” Namjoon bent down to touch his lip to Jin’s forehead. 

“It’s almost 1:00 pm. You know what that means,” Jim broke out into huge smile. 

“No Jin.”

“Ahh come on it will be fun,” Jin said as he pulled Namjoon down the hallway that lead to the courtyard. 

“No I don’t want watch while you ogle Prince Wonho’s shirtlessness,” Namjoon said trying to escape. 

“Come on don’t be a baby it’s what will make me feel better.” 

“I have a better idea,” Namjoon said as he slipped his hand out of Jin’ grasp. “I don’t have to check in on the kitchens for other hour we could…”

Jin rolled his eyes. “Namjoon are you suggesting a quickie to make me feel better?”

“It’s an hour it’s not quick,” Namjoon as tugging Jin down the hall towards their room. 

“You are so romantic,” Jin said sarcastically. “I mean this level of romance perfectly explains why we’ve been together for so long. I mean when I think of all the offers I’ve passed up its you offering me a quickie that proves I’ve made the right decision.” 

“Oh shush,” Namjoon said as he poked Jin on the side of the ribs. “If you’re good I’ll take off just my shirt and keep my pants on.” 

Herin stood wide eyed next to Choa as Lord Jin giggled down a hall with by Namjoon. “I didn’t know that they-“ 

“Yes,” Choa said softly. “They’re together. I do believe they’ve been together for a long time too.”

“But its midday!” Herin said shocked.

“Come on,” Choa aid laughing and pulled Herin along. 

**  
Yoongi waited for his husband in the stables tending to the horses before their ride. “You’re such a pretty girl,” he crooned to the horse. “I am sorry I’ve been too busy to come see you. They’re keeping me chained to the field training. But you’re prettiest lady and I should have known better I know.” The horse whinnied responding to Yoongi’s words. “but even if you’re going to ignore me to teach me lesson,” the horses’ ears twitched still focused on Yoongi’ words. “I need you to be nice to someone special who is going to ride you today. Oh here he comes.” 

Hoseok walked into the stables to see his husband whispering sweet nothings into a horse’s ear and caressing its face softly. He wanted that. Hoseok wanted Yoongi to wrap his arms around him and cares him until he turned into soft pudding. They’d been cuddling per his request but Yoongi always kept his hands on his shoulders. Hoseok had considered just slipping hand under the night shirt but couldn’t find the courage to do it. 

“My king.” 

“This is Min Holly,” Yoongi patted he horses nose. “You’ll be riding her today.”

Hoseok looked at the mammoth horse and stepped back. “Why can’t I ride my own mare,” he said darting a look at Eva’s pretty brown coat.

“Eva can’t make it up the mountain or if she can it will be too much for her. Holly here is a tough girl she’ll get you there and back safely. She also know every inch of this mountain right my love?” The horse whinnied and rubbed its nose on Yoongi’s shoulder. Hoseok approached the horse slowly and moved to stand next to Yoongi. 

“Ehh, I wouldn’t do that-“

“She tried to bite me!” Yoongi laughed. “Yup she’s the jealous sort so don’t give her your back. If she sees an opening she’ll go for it.” 

“Well, I feel save about riding her,” the horse stomped aggressively and Hoseok stepped back. 

“See,” he said pulling the horse close and looking into her eyes. ’’You’re being bad now he’s going to think I raised you wrong. Come on then let me put you back then,” the horse shook its head and refused to move. Yoongi let go of the reins and crossed his arms. 

“Eric, get Eva out,” Yoongi called to the nearest stable boy. 

“Yes, King Yoongi right away.” Yoongi winked at the boy and shook his head. Eric smiled and nodded. 

“I thought you said Eva was too small to climb the mountain,” Hoseok said as the horse slowly approach Yoongi and nudge his back. 

“She is if Eva gets hurt then she get hurt but at least Eva can behave” Hoseok looked over and Eva was standing up straight looking regal. Holly bowed her head and whined.

“I think this was my fault,” Hoseok said as he moved forward. Holly watched him with big hopeful eyes. “I’d be happy to ride her if she’ll let me.” 

Yoongi turned around and patted the horse. “He’s going to give you another chance. You’re lucky I was going to be mad at you,” he said and winked when Hoseok came to stand next to him.

“Your highness.” Hoseok said and bowed in front of the horse. 

“Holly, this is King Hoseok he’s really nice and will take care of you today. Now you keep him safe because he’s pretty.” When the horse nudged him Yoongi added, “But not as pretty as you so it’s ok.”

Hoseok touched the nose of the horse and Yoongi walked away to mount Brutus. “Hello Holly, you love him don’t you,” Hoseok looked towards his husband. “I think we have a lot in common.”

The ride up the mountain was brutal. Not only was the terrain rougher the higher up they got, the winds were frigid. After an hour of riding, Holly followed Brutus down a small trail. After another 15 minutes of an upward climb, they came to a clearing and the weather changed to revel a sunny bright day. 

Hoseok followed as Yoongi dismounted. “Were are we?”

Yoongi smiled, “I thought I’d finally show you your wedding present,” 

Hoseok looked around and didn’t see anything, ’I don’t see-“

“It’s this land,” Yoongi laughed at Hoseok’s disappointed face. “Come on,” he grabbed his husband by the hand and pulled him forward. “Hm,… you’re not afraid of heights are you?” 

“No,” then Hoseok went speechless. The empty snowy field opened to a spectacular view of their home. Caste North was visible with the small town where their people lived wrapped around it like crescent moon. Then a few miles from the forest that guarded their home, the color changed in the forest from evergreens to trees that didn’t live in the north. “You can see the Cursed Forest from here.” 

“Yes, it’s quite a ride away actually but since it’s flat it looks pretty close.” 

“So this is for me?”

“Yes, after we got married I didn’t think of a gift, but this land belonged to my mother. She brought me here once to show me the castle. When she passed she left it to me, since I was the second son Castle North wasn’t meant to belong to me. I thought you’d like it.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Hoseok looked over their home and it was beautiful. “I’ve been meaning to ask where is your mother buried I’d like to pay my respects.” Yoongi hand stilled under his and he let go of Hoseok’s hand. 

“My mother isn’t buried in the north. When she died her brother showed up and took the body.”

“And your father-“

“He seemed to not care. He and my brother are buried in the family crypt deep in the mountain. I would prefer you not go there.” Yoongi turned to smile at Hoseok. “It’s cold and not worth the trip. Are you hungry?” 

They sat at the edge of the cliff and had lunch. Hoseok was amazed that something so beautiful could exist anywhere. 

“The castle should have been built here.”

Yoongi nodded, “I used to think that a well. But my great grandfather’s father was an austere man with a strong jaw and no sense of humor whatsoever. Even if he knew of this place I’d doubt he’d find it appropriate.”

“So he was the fun time bear?”

Yoongi laughed, “Yes I suppose so.” 

“I think we should build here.” 

“I joked at some point that if you wanted to paint the castle blue I wouldn’t care as long as it stood, but moving the whole castle up here might be crossing the line.”

“Blue you say,” which made Yoongi laugh. “No not the castle, but we should build a house here so that we can come visit.” 

“We live down there,” Yoongi pointed with a piece of bread. 

“I know but sometimes it just feels so full of people and it would be nice to take a break.” Yoongi looked at him skeptically. “Didn’t you ever wish for you own place in the woods when you were kid. Where you could do whatever you wanted and there were no rules.” 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok considering. “Hmm no.”

“Really? What did you hope for?”

“To be honest, I wanted to be way from here with my mother.”

“It as rough with your father?”

“He didn’t mistreat me if that’s what you think. He just didn’t care for me so he ignored me. I was the second son and my brother was born healthy, I was a passing thought in his life.”

“I see… sometimes that’s worse,” Hoseok said imagining the lonely young boy his husband must have been. 

“I’m not resentful. He was hard man it was probably best we didn’t see much of each other anyway. I had my mother.”

“Your brother?”

“Ahhh,” Yoongi said as he took some fruit that Hoseok handed him. “He took after my father, but he wasn’t terrible he was just reckless. He always knew he was destined to be King of Castle North and so he acted like he thought kings should.” 

Hoseok ate a grape to keep himself from saying anything. He knew that the two past kings of Castle North had been cruel men who had squandered money and mistreated their people. “So we should build here,” Hoseok said smiling at his husband. 

“Well it’s your land so you can do as you please. In a few weeks by my birthday the snow will melt and it will be pretty up here.” 

“What are you thinking?” Hoseok asked as his husband suddenly looked sad. 

“Ahhh,” Yoongi coughed. “Honesty right?” Hoseok nodded. 

“I was thinking the tournament would be over by then and I wondered if I’d be able to come back here with you.” 

Hoseok pushed the food out of the way and wrapped his arms around his husband. “I am not leaving. I don’t care what happens. I won’t leave you.” 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around his husband and breathed in his scent. “Ask me why I married you,” he said fiercely. “Ask me.” 

Hoseok pulled back to look at his husband. He loved him so much, but his heart wasn’t ready to hear the answer. “I won’t leave you,” he said again putting his hands on either side of his neck and running them up to his face. 

“Ask me,” Yoongi said again.

“I can’t,” Hoseok laid his forehead against Yoongi’s. “It’s ok,” Yoongi said pulling him closer and rubbing his back. 

“I won’t leave you either. They’ll have to drag my body out of that tournament for that to happen.” 

Under the bright sun of the winter cold, both Kings silently prayed to the Goddess for more time to love. 

**  
“Hoseok please sit still,” Queen Sooyoung said under her breath. She’d been at Castle North for two days and her son was vibrating with energy. 

“I am still,” Hoseok responded tugging on his armor again. He watched as all of the participants lined up in their courtyard. Hoseok wondered how many were there to challenge his husband. Yoongi would be participating in almost every event except archery and the crossbow. Hoseok would be participating in those. Hyungwon, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Jin and the guards would all be participants as well. As the trumpets sounded the start of the tournament, Hoseok prayed to the Goddess for their safety. 

**  
“I am ok,” Yoongi insisted again.

“My King with all the respect that you deserve but I need you to shut up right now,” Hoseok said as he helped his husband up the stairs to their room. Hoseok had stood by all day as his husband fought with sword and shield in the tournament. He’d waited patiently as the opening feast went on knowing that his husband’s bruised body needed rest. Hoseok had watched the cold eyes of those who dared to challenge them look for weakness and had refused to show fear or hesitation even as his husband bleed for them. But now as the party went on downstairs and he was alone with Yoongi, Hoseok let himself feel. He had been scared out of his mind. Every blow that had landed on his husband's body would be in his mind forever. 

Hoseok had been prepared to fight for his home and his marriage. He hadn’t been prepared to stand by and watch his husband bleed because of other men’s arrogance and greed. He tried to calm his anger as he helped his husband undress, but it was hard as every inch of skin was marked with bruises. Hoseok touched Yoongi’s shoulder and when his husband covered his hand he broke down. 

Yoongi said nothing and pulled his husband to face him. He wiped tears from Hoseok’s cheeks and pulled him into a hug. Yoongi waited until his husband’s soft sobs quieted down. He was prepared to tell him that it would be ok that he would find a way to win, but was surprised by the intensity in Hoseok’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll hurt them tomorrow. Promise me they'll pay with blood.” 

Yoongi smiled, “For you anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hoseok you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do mother.” Hoseok straightened his armor and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. 

“Hoseok you’re a king now you must act like it.” Hoseok locked eyes with his father.

“I am father. My duty is to my land, my people and my husband. If I can talk to Prince Wonho and reason with him perhaps something can be done.” 

“This is beyond reason,” his father stood to pace the room. “Prince Wonho crossed a line by challenging your husband for your hand. King Yoongi had to accept.” 

Hoseok knew his father was right and punched the wall next to the mirror. His mother walked to the door opened it and called for a servant to bring some ointment and a bandage. 

Hoseok had known that Prince Wonho would challenge Yoongi. But he had hoped that in the week’s Wonho had spent at Castle North he would come to change his mind. Not only had Prince Wonho declared a challenge, but he’d done it in front of the whole tournament. 

**  
Hoseok was finally able to breath. Yoongi was alive. He was bruised and perhaps had dislocated his shoulder but he was alive. Hoseok took two deep breaths and stood motioning the end of the battle. Yoongi walked towards him with a soft slow smile on his face. Hoseok returned it because they wouldn’t let their enemies see weakness. He had asked Yoongi for the blood of his enemies and his husband had delivered. 

In the two days of the tournament, Castle North had done superbly in every event. Hyungwon, Jungkook and Taehyung had succeeded in defending the mountain even though the Red Land’s team had been vicious in their attack. Jin had shocked everyone by winning in the battle axe competition. Hoseok had never noticed how broad and muscular Jin’s shoulders were. Jin had been beautiful and vicious throwing his battle axe and letting it land inches away from his opponent. Yoongi had taken on two individual challenges and the lance competition. 

Yoongi was almost to the makeshift throne when Hoseok saw Prince Wonho move forward. Hoseok held on to Yoongi’s forearm and waited. Prince Wonho threw his sword down and instead of dropping to a knee stood to call his challenge. 

“Min Yoongi I, Prince Wonho Third Prince of the South Islands, challenge you to a one on one hand combat.” 

Yoongi didn’t turn around to face Prince Wonho instead he angled his body so everyone could see him pick up Hoseok’s hand and kiss it lightly. 

“My King,” Hoseok said softy feeling all eyes on them. 

“Yes, I wonder if Cook will have custard pies tonight as well. I really enjoyed the ones last night.”

Hoseok watched as Prince’ Wonho’s men came to stand by him. “My King,” Hoseok tried again. “I believe Prince Wonho wishes to speak with you.” 

“Ahh,” Yoongi said finally looking in Prince Wonho’s direction. “I did hear something but since I didn’t hear the words King Min Yoongi of Castle North I assumed Prince Wonho was talking to someone else.” As Yoongi finished his sentence, Jin threaded an arrow through a bow and pointed it at Prince Wonho heart. Jungkook and Jimin unsheathed their swords and Taehyung held a crossbow as he smiled brightly. Hoseok sucked in a breath tensing, but when he saw Hyungwon and Namjoon join them he hoped that someone would finally talk some sense into everyone. However, Hoseok’s lost hope as they both pulled out broad swords and stood at the wings. 

Yoongi kissed his hand again and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Now Prince Wonho I know you’ve been training the last year or so and have spent time away from court. I am also not well versed in the courtly manners and customs of your home. I am more of a soldier than a gentleman really, but while you’re in my home, in my land, and participating in the tournament to celebrate my husband’s birthday you will address me properly. Now if you have something to say, you have everyone’s attention. Yoongi sat down on his chair and motioned for Hoseok to do the same. 

Prince Wonho dropped to his knee, “King of Castle North, I Third Prince Wonho of the South Islands would like to challenge you to one on one hand combat battle.” 

Slowly Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung stepped back behind the throne, Jin, Hyungwon and Namjoon stayed at the ready. 

“That sounds like a great idea Prince Wonho, but I am not looking for a sparring partner. A hand to hand combat requires a true challenge.” Yoongi was giving Wonho a way out, but damn the man he didn’t take it. 

“King Yoongi, I am not looking for a sparring partner. I challenge you for the hand of King Hoseok, Second Prince of the South Land’s”

Hoseok sat tall and proud as his husband accepted the challenge. They would fight on the final day of the tournament and blood would be shed. 

**  
“How likely will it be that Prince Wonho’s death will result in war,” Yoongi asked as Jin threaded new lining into his armor. 

“Very, your highness. His family doesn’t seem to care as long as they have a claim to our land.” 

“I agree your highness” Namjoon said sharpening Yoongi’s sword. 

“So if I kill him or he kills me the result is the same?”

“Not necessarily your highness,” Taehyung said. 

“Go sit down Taehyung last time we listened to you, you got us into this mess. Now our King is fighting in almost every part of the competition, he’s never going to be rested enough to fight Wonho.” 

Taehyung just raised his hand and waited to be called on. “Put your hand down,” Jin said as he threw a ball of yarn at Taehyung. 

“What is it Taehyung,” Yoongi asked. 

“Proxy fights,” when no one said anything Taehyung pulled Jimin and Jungkook to their feet and they all dropped on one knee. “We’re all titled your highness. We are all lords by our own right. We can take over in one fight each day of the tournament. We’ve all, with the exception of Jungkook, have been living in the castle under your command. For all anyone knows we’ve been directly trained by you.” 

“Yes, your Highness” Jimin added. “They will jump at the chance of increasing their money. If they challenge us and we lose we have to also pay the debt.” 

“But if you lose-“

“Who says we’ll lose?” Jungkook said with a wicked smile. 

**  
“He’ll kill you.”

“He can try.”

“He’ll kill you. You have underestimated King Yoongi’s strength, skill and drive. He loves King Hoseok he won’t let you have him so easily.”

“He doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t love him.”

“And you do?”

Silence filed the small dark hallway. “I am not asking you for anything. I didn’t give you my love with any expectation of having something in return, but you can still stop this.” A hand reached out imploring desperate to save the life it loved. “Live don’t give your life to this.” 

“No, I can’t, a challenge posed must be met.” 

“For what?” The voice was filled with anger and pain. “For land? For money? For your family? They will watch you die so they can declare war.” The voice viciously suppressed tears. “I won’t watch you die. I won’t stand by as you do this. I love you but you can’t ask that of me.” 

In the darkness warm soft lips touched lips set in a determined line. The kiss tasted of farewell and tears. “Good bye.” 

**  
Hoseok knew it would do no good but he couldn’t help it. It was nearing midnight and is husband was still in his study talking strategy with Namjoon and Jin. Hoseok pulled the hood of his cloak up and moved through the castle. Prince Wonho was in the South Wing of their home. He would find him and try to reason with him about the challenge. Hoseok made it out of their wing and down into the courtyard undetected. He just needed to cross the courtyard and he’d be in the South Wing. Hoseok looked around and slipped out of the shadows when arms wrapped around him pulling him back. 

He struggled against the hold sucking in a breath to scream for the guards, but before he could let out a sound a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him further into the shadows. Hoseok felt himself being dragged back and then thrown into a dark room. 

Hoseok stumbled but stayed on his feet, “Who are you? Show yourself!” He squinted trying to make out the figure in the dark. He heard the sound of a match being lit and it gave a soft glow of light. Hoseok was ready to confront anyone an assassin, assailant, anyone except the man in front of him: his husband. 

“Where were you going so late at night?” 

“I…. I…. I,” Hoseok stuttered to come up with a story on the spot. 

“I’ll ask again, where were you going when I expected you to be warm in our bed?

“My king… I-“

“That’s right I am your king now where were you headed?” Yoonig’s face gave nothing away but the set line of his mouth threatened anger. 

“I…. well I was just out for a walk,” Hoseok said standing up straight. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Yoongi threw down the match enveloping both of them in darkness. He had been thinking of joining Hoseok in their bed all day. Yoongi imagined pulling his husband’s soft pliant body to his as he opened for him. Yoongi was fighting to keep them both safe. The aches in his body were nothing as long as his husband waited for him in their bed. But just as he was considering kissing his husband senseless that night, he’d seen Hoseok sneak around the castle like a thief putting himself in danger. 

“Come on,” Yoongi said as he took Hoseok by the arm and pulled him towards the door and back to their room. 

“I know you’re mad-“

“Not another word,” Yoongi said pulling harder. “Or you’ll really see anger.” 

Jin appeared in the hallway. “Oh King Hoseok, I am glad to finally found you. I totally forgot where we were supposed to meet.”

“Shut up Jin, He doesn’t need you to save him,” Yoongi screamed as he walked past pulling Hoseok along. Hoseok stopped struggling as competitors entered the courtyard to investigate the commotion. When Prince Wonho stepped into the courtyard, Yoongi turned to speak to Hyungwon, “If anyone comes up to the East Wing without my permission, I expect to have their head on my mantle.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” Hoseok just heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed as he started to climb up the stairs.

Hoseok pulled his hand away and ran towards the door of their bedroom. “We’ll at least you’re going the right direction,” Yoonig called after him. 

Once in the room, Hoseok pulled of his cloak and stood as far away from the door as possible. Yoongi walked in and locked the room putting the old key in his pocket. He didn’t make a move to approach Hoseok and just leaned against the door frame. “Where were you going?” 

“My King, I-I“

“Where Hoseok?”

Hoseok pushed his hair back out of frustration, “you know where I was going why are you-“

“Where?” Yoongi asked again, “I want to hear you say it.” 

“To see Prince Wonho, I was going to try to reason with him-”

“This is beyond reason don’t you see?” Yoongi roared out the response. 

Hoseok’s fears and anxieties turned to anger, “and I am supposed to just sit by and wait for you guys to kill each other?”

“Yes,” Yoongi yelled again. 

“But that can’t be all-“

“Hoseok-“Yoongi’s voice was calm and Hoseok heart just couldn’t take the change. 

“No stay away,” Hoseok warned. “You’ll hold me and kiss my cheek and tell me it’s going to be ok. But my King, it’s not going to be ok.” 

“I know,” Yoongi said crossing the room over to Hoseok and pulling him into his arms. “I know it won’t be ok. Whatever strategy we’ve come up with only buys us time, but it doesn’t change the situation. I have to fight him and you talking to him isn’t going to change that.” 

Hoseok fisted his hands on Yoongi’s shirt and took deep breaths. His husband was right, but there had to be something he could do. “You’re right,” Hoseok said finally, but held on. 

“I need you to promise me not to go looking for Prince Wonho,” Yoongi said as he held on to Hoseok’s face. “Promise me, I can’t have you in danger and focus on saving our home.”

“I promise,” Hoseok said. 

“Get ready for bed,” Yoongi kissed Hoseok’s forehead. “I was thinking of holding you all warm and cozy in our bed,” Hoseok blushed but go ready for bed. When his husband started to snore lightly, Hoseok lay in bed awake planning. 

**  
“Come on hurry up Taehyung,” Jimin called as he moved a handful of books. “Just bring as many as you can we’ll come back for the rest. If you try to pile them-,” before Jimin could finish his warning the small tower of books Taehyung was holding collapsed. “Damn it!”

Jimin walked back to help Taehyung pick up the books before any of them got damaged in the rain. The last few days of the tournament had been stressful, and the weather had turned for the worse. Thankfully, they last day of the tournament was tomorrow and only the Gods would know what the outcome would be. 

“Why does King Hoseok want so many books anyway?” Taehyung asked picking one up to examine the title. 

“I don’t know,” Jimin said looking at the pile he was holding. “They all seem to be legal codes. But let’s hurry before he has our asses, he’s in a mood again.” 

**  
The light shined brightly under the study room in the main hall. 

“I just need an objective answer.”

“But-“

“Just an objective answer, will it work? I am beyond warnings and caution.” 

The man sitting close to the fire hesitated. He considered how lying or telling the truth would hurt either of the people he cared about, but it was true they were beyond warnings and caution. 

“It will work. Legal president upholds this ritual, but-“

“That’s all I needed to know. Also, you must swear to say nothing.”

“I swear-“

“I need a pledge,” the man standing stood straight ready to be resigned at the fate that awaited him at dawn. 

“I pledge my silence.” 

**  
Yoongi sat on the makeshift throne next to Hoseok and waited for Prince Wonho to enter the field. They would be fighting today for Hoseok’s hand and the future of Castle North. Yoongi looked in Hoseok’s direction and reached for his hand. Hoseok smiled softly at him and turned his attention back to Prince Wonho. Yoongi kissed his hand and stood up to take his place on the opposite side of the field. 

Yoongi watched as Hoseok walked forward ready to signal the beginning of the match but instead of holding the red flag there was a piece of paper in his hand. The crowd around them also noticed and all turned their attention towards the throne. 

“Before the match beings,” Hoseok’s voice was clear and strong as it filled the winter morning. “I would like to make a motion in front of my parents the King and Queen of the South Lands, and all of the Lords of the North. I, King Hoseok late Second Prince of the South Lands and King of Castle North dissolve the marriage contract between King Yoongi and I.” 

Yoongi didn’t lift his helmet or stand up from his crouched position. He just simply took in every inch of Hoseok’s beautiful radiant face. So his hope, his dream and wish for a happy future was leaving him again. As the rain started to fall, Yoongi figured that any day without the sun was a good day to die, and lifted his sword to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

“Stop,” Yoongi heard Hoseok’s voice clearly even as his sword made contact with Prince Wonho’s. Yoongi was glad to see that Prince Wonho reacted quickly at least the fight would be fun. Prince Wonho moved to charge next but Yoongi easily side stepped him. While Wonho might have length and height on him, Yoongi was sleeker and faster on his feet. 

“Stop,” Hoseok yelled again and much to Yoongi’s sadness Prince Wonho stepped back and dropped on knee. The bastard: he had refused to drop on a knee to announce the challenge but Hoseok utters a single word and he obliges. 

Yoongi turns towards the throne where Hoseok, his parents, and the Lords of the North looked on. Namjoon and Jin were standing on either side shouldering Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung. They all just stared at him and Yoongi was just suddenly exhausted. He finally pushed up his helmet and made eye contact with his husband. A curse on Hoseok’s stupid beautiful face. If Yoongi survived the challenge, he was going to have serious words with him. 

“What’s the matter?” Yoongi asked turning his attention towards the crowd. “I do believe everyone came here to enjoy the tournament and see a challenge. You, my dear, choosing to dissolve our marriage is just the cherry on top of the celebration.” Yoongi watched as some of the color left his husband’s face. 

“There is no need,” Hoseok said as he squared his shoulders. “There is no need for the challenge to continue. Prince Wonho challenged you for my hand and it is no longer yours to lose.” 

“Ahhhh,” Yoongi said as he relaxed his stance. “I am assuming the paper in your pretty hand already has the signatures of at least three Lords of the North and is just ready for me to sign.” Hoseok simply nodded and motioned Jin over. Jin hesitated looking towards Yoongi with wide shocked eyes. 

“It’s ok, Lord Jin you can get seal,” Yoongi nodded as he took of his gloves and walked towards the throne. “However,” Yoongi said as he took the seal with black ink from Jin. “This won’t end the challenge.” 

Hoseok put his hand over the paper. “What do you mean?” 

“Prince Wonho made the challenge to ‘The King of Castle North’ which last time I checked was still me. It’s funny really the wording that Prince Wonho used. He challenged me for your hand but in the North it’s the person that marries into the family that the land goes to. Think of it as a balance of power: as King I am lord with complete authority, but you represent the holdings and the Castle but don’t have my authority. We are two parts of a whole so until he defeats me I am still King here,” Yoongi’s gaze bore down on Hoseok then looked around to the crowd. No one would challenge him on this. 

“Alright, so let’s finish the challenge,” when Yoongi turned to leave he felt Hoseok’s hand on his forearm. He was so exhausted and would have given anything to throw the whole tournament to the wind and get some sleep. Yoongi didn’t look back at Hoseok and just brushed off his hand. His body ached with the fights he had participated in but nothing to suggest the exhaustion he felt in his bones when Hoseok said he would leave him. Yoongi just needed some rest and to lay down in his field with Hoseok, his hope. Everything would be better once the damn fight was over. 

He waited and saw out of the corner of his eye the flash of red to signal the start. With the first clash of swords, Yoongi felt the vibration in his forearms from the weight of Wonho’s blade. Maybe the fight wouldn’t be so easy. Yoongi shifted to his right using his shield to fend off the next attack and prepare for his opening. A large crowd had gathered for the last fight of the tournament, and Yoongi caught a glimpse of little Hani the youngest daughter of one of his tenants. She was a pretty thing with wavy hair and was only three. She was waving her chubby hands enthusiastically as Yoongi clashed swords with Wonho. Yoongi kicked to push him back, when he saw it. She carried a single sunflower in her hand. She held a small sun. 

“It’s just a few more days and it will be over Jin,” Yoongi said brushing snow off of his gloves, and getting to his feet. “I am going to bring him back here and he’ll be able to see them bloom. I am not good with words, but he’ll understand won’t he? He’ll understand that I waited for him. He’ll know that if I disappeared before it was to come here and to tend to build something that I could give him.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Jin replied putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think he’ll understand.” 

The contact of Wonho’s sword against his side snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw Hani’s eyes go wide in terror as he stumbled backwards. Yoongi could feel the warm pool of blood gathering under his ribs. He deflected the next attack by Wonho and shifted back to give himself space. Yoongi shook his head and focused on the fight again. His breath came out in puffs of smoke. Clash, clash, the sound of swords was clear and bright in the cold morning, but Yoongi was sweating in his armor. Yoongi followed with a series of attacks and cornered Wonho. He would have him now and end the challenge whatever came after would come, but this would be over. Yoongi marched towards him, but Wonho dropped to a crouch and rolled as he brought down his sword. Yoongi turned and the Goddess help him he saw his husband. 

Hoseok looked clam and regal in his chair. How could the Goddess create something so beautiful? It didn’t seem fair to the ski or the flowers that Hoseok would exist. Everything about him was bright and lovely, in the cold of their home he seemed to shine even more. He was like the promise of spring. 

“You’re delusional and I think Soohyuk must have hit you hard in in the head today.”

“Because, I think you’re the sun?” Yoongi asked as he let Hoseok lead him to their room. 

“Or you indulged in a bit too much wine at dinner my King,” Hoseok suggested as he angled his body to open the door of their room.

Yoongi considered as Hoseok sat him on the bed and started to unlace his boots. He had drank quite a bit, but why shouldn’t he? Jungkook had defeated the smug Jonghyung and made him land on his ass. Yoongi had burst out laughing and yes not his most dignified moment but it was hilarious. Then Taehyung had come out of the melee in the woods as the soul victor. It had been a great day. But drinking hadn’t changed his thoughts or feelings on his husband, he was just vocalizing them. 

“That’s not it,” Yoongi said as Hoseok pulled off on of his boots. 

“What’s not it?” Hoseok asked pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s not because I drank too much wine.” Hoseok tilted his head to his side as he went on his knees in front of him. Yoongi’s mind started to wonder off in a completely different direction maybe he wasn’t too drunk to talk his husband into things. 

“Ahhh that I am the sun,” Hoseok responded. “You’re just drunk. I need to get you to bed.” Hoseok got back to work and tugged at Yoongi’s boot but this one didn’t want to come off as easily as its counterpart. Hoseok angled his body to brace himself against the bed. When he bent down to pick up the boot again, he felt a firm hand land on his ass. He turned around and his husband was smiling smugly at him. “My King, I need to get you ready for bed. You have to be at the tournament early in the morning.” 

“Yes,” his husband responded not moving his hand away. “Carry on.” 

Hoseok fixed the situation by just getting back on his knees and tugging the boot off. After what seemed like forever he finally got the shoe off. “Ok now-“

“My pants?” Yoongi asked as he wiggled in place. Hoseok laughed it was impossible to keep a straight face. His husband was plastered drunk and apparently that turned him into a tease. “My King-“Yoongi pulled Hoseok forward so that he feel on top of him. 

“We’ve been here before,” Yoongi said as he wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s waist. Hoseok stuttered out an incoherent response. “I was naked then,” Yoongi leaned up to whisper in Hoseok’s ear,” and wet.” 

There had been laughter that night between. Although Yoongi had stayed true to his promise that nothing would happen between them, he had kissed his husband until his lips had been swollen and greedy. But that wasn’t the Hoseok sitting in that chair. 

Yoongi moved and misjudged an attack from Prince Wonho and it got him square on the left shoulder. Usually an attack like that would have been fine except he had dislocated his shoulder earlier that week. His husband had asked for blood that night and Yoongi had done his best to deliver, but with so many challenges he hadn’t rested the injury as he should have. Yoongi stepped back and dropped the shield. He extra weight of the weapon wouldn’t help him if his shoulder popped out again. Yoongi pulled a knife out of his waistband and prepared to attack. 

Hoseok sat in his chair frozen as Yoongi fought Prince Wonho. He didn’t dare move without losing every inch of nerve he’d built up. It hadn’t worked, he hadn’t been able to stop the challenge. He just hoped that Yoongi would forgive him. When Yoongi dropped his shield, Hoseok dug his fingers into the frame of the chair until he felt them bruise. Yoongi was going to lose. His movements were just a fraction slower than usual. Hoseok could hear voices behind him whispering but ignored them all. They wouldn’t see weakness from him. 

When Wonho hit Yoongi across the face with his shield, Hoseok closed his eyes and let the shiver of fear and pain run through him. 

**  
“Let me go, let me go,” Jin said as he struggled against Namjoon’s hold. 

“You can’t do anything it’s too late,” Namjoon whispered into Jin’s ear as he pulled him back towards the castle. Once they turned a corner, Jin shoved at Namjoon and broke his hold. 

“We have to Yoongi-“Jin stopped midsentence as Namjoon avoided his eyes. “You knew?” 

“Jin I-“Namjoon’s head whipped to the right as Jin’s hand made contact with his face. “I deserve-“

“How could you do this to me? You knew what Hoseok was going to do? If he dies,” Jin said eyes shining with tears. “I’ll never forgive you.” Namjoon watched through blurry eyes as Jin walked away followed by Taehyung and Jimin. 

“He sure has a temper doesn’t he?” 

Namjoon put a hand to his jaw and flexed it testing for damage. “He’s always had a temper that’s why he doesn’t get mad often.” 

“Your jaw ok?” Jungkook stood looking at Namjoon. His cheek was bright red but there was no sign of blood. 

“Yes, he didn’t dislocate again.” 

“Again?” Jungkook asked. 

“Come on,” Namjoon motioned for Jungkook to follow. 

Jungkook walked back slowly. He knew all the hyungs were worried but he just didn’t get why. King Yoongi had said that the wording was important. Even if Prince Wonho defeated King Yoongi that wasn’t the end. Castle North had two kings. “I am lord and complete authority…. We are two parts of a whole… Until he defeats me.” 

**  
Yoongi’s head snapped back as it made contact with the handle of Wonho’s blade. His helmet flew off of his head and rolled to the side of the field. Yoongi stumbled backward but couldn’t catch himself and fell on his back. The sun was high in the sky but its light looked dull through the clouds. He was just so tired. Yoongi thought of Hoseok and tried to get up, but his hand gave out underneath him. Shit guess that was it. 

“Enough!” Someone yelled, but it sounded so far away. 

Yoongi could hear footsteps walking towards him. Maybe Prince Wonho was going to take his chance and kill him now. Yoongi waited and opened his eyes just to see his husband standing over him. 

“Hey,” Yoongi said trying to smile through the bruised lip forming on his face. He coughed and Yoongi could taste blood in his mouth. “Remember what I wrote you?” Hoseok’s face was clam and gave nothing away. “I am sorry My Hope,” Yoongi whispered for just Hoseok to hear. 

Hoseok stood over his husband’s bruised body. “Why did you marry me?” He asked as he got to his knees. His husband coughed and a bit of blood ran down the side of his face. Yoongi laughed and the crowed of lords that had been demanding a call for the tournament went quiet. “Because,” Yoongi said as he opened his eyes to look into Hoseok’s, “you’re my Hope.” 

Yoongi closed his eyes unable to keep them open any longer. He was spent. Yoongi felt Hoseok place a kiss on his forehead. “Wait for me, I’ll be right back.” 

Yoongi lay on the field of his own castle as the clash of swords commenced and prayed that Hoseok wouldn’t kill Prince Wonho.

**  
“Ouch….. Ouuuuch… ouch damn it!”

“My King you’re going to have to sit still and keep quiet,” Hoseok demanded. Yoongi had a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs on his right side and two broken ones on the left. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut and his lip was bruised and bleeding. 

“You’re hurting me on purpose!”

Hoseok closed his eyes and pushed firmly against Yoongi’s shoulder until he felt it pop in. “You said it was going to be on three!” Yoongi yelled. 

“Choa please bring me the bandages and see if Jin and Namjoon have the bath prepared and everything else. I need to hurry and get his Highness settled for the night.” 

“Yes, King Hoseok here is everything you asked for,” Choa set her things down and curtsied. “Choa-“the King’s voice stopped her before she reached the door. “No one is to come up to this wing unless explicitly called for.” Choa curtsied again and left the room. 

“Are you going to continue to torture me? Is that why you don’t want anyone coming to my rescue?” Yoongi asked as Hoseok helped him to a sitting position and started to a bandage around his arm to keep his shoulder in place. 

“We’ve been here before,” Hoseok said gently. “You shirtless, me, and a bandage.” 

“We’re just missing the tent,” Yoongi confirmed. “You don’t have to do this. You fought as well. Jimin, Taehyung or Jin could help me clean up.” 

“I don’t want anyone to touch you,” Hoseok said without meeting his eye. “Come on let’s give you a bath.” 

Yoongi had always imagined what it would feel like to get his husband back into the tub full of hot water and bubbles. His mind had conjured erotic images of being wrapped around Hoseok. His imagination had gone wild with the possibilities, but none had included nurturing feelings or intimacy of this kind. 

Hoseok stepped into the hot water behind Yoongi. The tub was big enough to accommodate both of them and it would be easier to wash Yoongi without making a mess. Or at least that was what he had said to Jin, the truth was Hoseok couldn’t stand being a second away from Yoongi. The image of his broken and bruised body in the field was still in his mind. 

“Lean forward, I am going to wash your back first and be careful with that hand,” Hoseok warned as he started to lather the rag. Yoongi rolled his eyes and Hoseok decided to be gracious and pretend he hadn’t seen it. After a minute, Yoongi’s head fell forward as Hoseok continued to scrub. “Does it feel good?” Yoongi just nodded. Hoseok moved on like that slowly washing all of Yoongi’s body trying to control his emotions. 

“Alright, I think we’re good,” Hoseok tried to say brightly, but it came off as fake and overtly happy. 

“Turn around,” Yoongi said picking up the rag. “I’ll do you.” 

“Oh it’s ok, I-“

“Turn around.” 

Hoseok shifted and turned until his back was to Yoongi’s. “I am glad you didn’t kill him.” 

Hoseok turned his head, but stopped himself before he could face Yoongi. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Yoongi said as he poured water over his shoulder. “Prince Wonho meant no harm.” 

“How can you say that?” Hoseok said wrapping his arms around his knees. He would feel the tears he’d been holding on to threaten to appear. 

“He’s young.” 

“He’s about a week older than you,” Hoseok countered. 

“Sure in age, but not in experience. Prince Wonho is still young and he was infatuated with you that’s not a crime. It’s his family and those assholes of the North that we rule over that caused the problem.” 

“My King you’re choice of words is remarkable.” 

“I am glad you won’t have that on your hands.” 

Hoseok put his chin on his knees. “I should have. I should have killed them all for what they did then put their heads on the mantle as a warning.” 

Yoongi chuckled softly, “You my hope are frightening. I do believe an ancestor of mine did something similar. He had a peaceful reign for about 5 years before he was assassinated.” 

“Five years is a good amount of time,” Hoseok said stubbornly. Yoongi laughed this time and ended thrashing in pain. “I am sorry,” Hoseok said standing up. “Let me get you up.” 

Yoongi lifted a hand to stop him. “You still need a bath,” he said even as he winced through the pain. “Ouch, ouch, ouch,” Yoongi said as Hoseok bent down to try to pick him up. 

“I am not even touching you,” Hoseok hissed at him and sat back down in the tub. 

“I felt threatened,” Yoongi said pouting a bit and handing him the rag. 

Hoseok took the rag and started to wash himself. The fight with Wonho hadn’t been easy it had taken all of his skill to defeat him, but Hoseok had done it. 

“You can wield the broad sword,” Wonho breathed out as he tried to avoid Hoseok’s constant attacks. His movements were effortless and his face was set in a grim line. Wonho had never seen Hoseok act like this. All he had ever known had been Hoseok’s smiles and he had misjudged him. This man fighting him wasn’t his friend from training. This man was the King of Castle North partner of Black Yoongi. 

“It’s the weapon my husband prefers,” Wonho heard as he felt the blade dig into his shoulder. “So I mastered it first.” Wonho coughed blood as he stumbled back. He saw his family in the crowed and they weren’t watching the fight they were looking at Yoonig’s body on the field. He had been right and Wonho had been stupid. Now he would be lucky if he survived with his life, but if he did he would throw himself at his love’s feet and beg for forgiveness. 

Hoseok kicked out and knocked the sword out of Wonho’s hand, and lined up his blade to his neck. “I could kill you,” Hoseok heard himself say. “I could spill your blood and that of all in your family to pay for the little bit of blood my husband has shed.” Hoseok hit Wonho with the side of his blade and knocked him over. 

Hoseok remembered the words his husband has spoken so long ago and repeated them. “There seems to be a misunderstanding going on right now in the North about who is in charge and has authority and who does not,” Hoseok cut the air with his husband’s sword as blood splattered off of it. There is only one authority in the Northern Lands and that is Castle North. Now I see that the Lords of the North are all here in attendance great. I can also see from the challenges submitted that your coffers are doing well.” They all nodded in agreement. “Now, I know this was not the case before because when Castle North was in ruins and so were your homes.” No one moved from their seats. “I also know that this past harvest was by far the best we’ve had in seasons and Castle North was central in the trading and moving of products. Correct?” No one said anything. “Correct,” Hoseok said again with more emphasis. “Yes King Hoseok,” Lord Sunho answered. He was a tall strong lord of a small holding in the woods. 

“Great,” Hoseok bit out. “Now as your King, I do expect a quick answer next time.” The Lords of the North nodded. 

“As King Yoongi said earlier we are two halves of a whole. We are one authority. Know that when King Yoongi commands you, I have commanded you. When King Yoongi praises you, I have praised you.” Hoseok walked over to stand next to Yoongi, “and if you challenge his authority you have challenged mine. Now King Yoonig is kind, fare, and forgiving. He threw this wonderful tournament after all.” Hoseok faced the Lords of the North directly still holding his sword, “But I am not, a challenge to my authority is a challenge that will be paid in blood.” 

“Please stop,” Hoseok said after a while. 

“Stop what?” Yoongi was leaning back relaxed for the first time in over a week. 

“You’re watching me bathe and it makes me feel like an ass.”

“You bathed me.” 

“Because you were hurt.”

“So we can only see each other naked if we’re hurt? That’s a shame since you threatened to bleed anyone who thought to challenge me.” 

Hoseok blushed. He had taken it too far, but that’s what needed to happen. “I did what I had to.” 

“I know,” Yoongi brushed a hand over his husband’s thigh. 

“My King what I said about the marriage-“

“It’s ok. I know.” 

“I didn’t mean-“

“Shhhh,” Yoongi soothed as Hoseok awkwardly hugged him. “I know. You should have told me thought. You should have trusted me.” 

“I was scared.” 

“I know. I was too lying in the middle of that field with just the sound of swords clashing, but I trusted you’d defend our home and me,” Yoongi rubbed the side of his face to Hoseok’s. “The last thing you lose is hope and you had asked me why I married you. I knew that as long as I had you everything would be ok.” 

Hoseok leaned closer to Yoongi and breathed out. They had done it. They had defended their home. Yoongi was soft and warm from the bath water everything about him seemed relaxed. Hoseok moved his hand to get up but brushed up against a part of his husband that was hard and eager. “My King-“

“I know I am injured. Jin already reminded me several times, but that part of me doesn’t know that my ribs are cracked.” 

Hoseok looked into his husband’s eyes. A year ago he had fallen madly in love with Black Yoongi and Hoseok couldn’t believe that his husband was even more perfect than he could have ever wished for. 

“My ribs are fine. I have all my teeth and I am actually quite wealthy.” Hoseok said with a smile. “You’re hurt so you need to be very still,” Hoseok’s voice trailed off as his hand ran up Yoongi’s thigh to find him. 

“Well you are the King after all,” Yoongi said in a hoarse voice. “So I’ll be very still.”


	9. Outro

“Happy Birthday,” Yoongi groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” 

“Ahhh so grumpy in the morning my Black Suga,” Hoseok jumped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi over the blankets. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” 

Hoseok lifted his head, “Yes, anything.”

“Please remind me to kill Jin for telling you my nickname.” 

**  
“The Great Black Yoongi has finally been defeated,” Namjoon said with a big smile. 

“How long has it been since King Yoongi lost a fight?” Taehyung asked. 

Namjoon looked over to Jin and they both sat quietly. “Hmmm…. I can’t think of the last time Yoongi lost a fight,” Namjoon answered.

Jin tapped his foot and kept on thinking. “Ahhh, I got it,” Jin said lifting his finger. “Remember Sword Master Sihyuk.” Jin wiggled his eyebrows at Namjoon and they both started laughing. 

“Jin don’t you-“

“Black Suga,” both Namjoon and Jin yelled out pointing at Yoongi. 

“Black Suga?” Jimin said with a giggle. 

“I was 10,” Yoongi said as he crossed his arms. 

“What happened?” Hoseok asked excited to hear the story. 

“Master Sihyuk walks in and he’s super tough. Yoongi’s father brought him in ‘to teach him some discipline’-“

“Well he jumped off the South tower, I am surprised King Yang didn’t tie him to the pole and whip him.” 

“Of the South tower, you say?” Taehyung repeated. 

“I’ll tie you to a pole and whip you Tae so don't even think about it,” Jin said pointing at Taehyung. “Anyway, Yoongi refuses to get up in the morning to early he complained. So we finally get him dressed and of course we walk into training late. Master Sihyuk punished us by making us strip and stand in our underwear in the courtyard and it was January. I thought my balls were going to fall off,” Jin said laughing. “So Master Sihyuk is pacing back and forth making sure we don’t wiggle a toe and try to get warm, and Yoongi crosses his arms like he’s doing now and huffs.” 

“You huffed?” Hoseok said elbowing Yoongi. “I am guessing huffing and being late are not allowed.”

“Oh absolutely not!” Jin said with flare. “Master Sihyuk doesn’t blink an eye and walks back to tell his royal sleepyhead, that, that’s the attitude he’d expect from someone who was soft and had no discipline.” 

“Wait, I don’t get it?” Jimin says sitting closer. 

“We’ll our honorable feared King Black Yoongi has such white creamy skin like Sugar.”

Jungkook spit out a bit of his wine trying to hide a laugh. 

**  
“Come on, get up,” Hoseok said as he smacked Yoongi on the butt. “We have errands to run your royal sweetness.” 

“The sugar jokes are going to get old,” Yoongi said trying to figure out how best to distract his husband into spending the day in bed with him. 

“Absolutely not,” Hoseok said leaning lover to look down at Yoongi. “I have the staff coming up with jokes that way we’ll always have fresh material.” Hoseok lets out a loud yelp as Yoongi flings the covers off and reverses their position. 

Yoongi got one extra hour in bed. 

“Hey,” Hoseok elbowed Yoongi as they walked into the courtyard. “I never saw that coming did you?”

Yoongi looked over and saw Hyungwon and Wonho sparing with two of the new guards that had joined he castle: IM and Joonheon. “Actually yes.” Yoongi winced as Hoseok smacked him in the arm. “Ouuuch.” 

“Oh shush, I didn’t even hit you that hard,” Hoseok puled Yoongi by the elbow to lean against the wall of the castle where they could be out of the way. “Tell me everything.” 

“I don’t think there’s much to tell,” Yoongi sighed as Hoseok’s face turned serious. If he didn’t tell his husband what he knew Hoseok was going to nag him. “At first it was nothing concrete,” Yoongi looked over and watched as Hyungwon graceful moves quickly bested Joonheon’s bulkier ones. “But there was something about the way the moved against each other, I always saw them in the same room, training at the same time, eating in the same space but never actually together. “

“So how did you know?”

Yoongi considered,” I guess they just always looked for each other. Their eyes gave them away.” 

**  
“He’s completely ridiculous who loses their shirt like that?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. Ever since the arrival of Prince Wonho there was no other topic of conversation in the castle. “You should finish polishing your blade Minhyuk and stop worrying about the comings and goings of Prince Wonho’s shirt. Don’t forget you have detail tonight.” Hyungwon picked up his blade and walked out of the room the guards of Castle North shared. 

“What crawled up his ass and laid an egg?”

“I don’t know?” Kihyun answered looking to the door where the First Guard Hyungwon disappeared. “He’s never this grumpy. I wonder if the additional details and tournament are stressing him out.”

“He needs to get laid,” Minhyuk said as he picked up his polishing stone and glided it along the length of the sword. 

“Usually, I’d say that’s why First Guard yells at you but you might be on to something,” Kihyung wondered if it had anything to do with Prince Wonho. First Guard Hyungwon was always consistent, and funny how the change had appeared with the constant disappearance of a very handsome Prince’s shirt. 

Hyungwon was working his way down the narrow staircase of the servant’s quarters. He as edgy and a good training session was the answer, but first he had his rounds to complete and check in with King Hoseok. 

“King Hoseok,” Hyungwon took a knee. 

“You know what Hyungwon?”

“Yes, King Hoseok?”

“You’re way too serious.” 

“My King?”

Hyungwon walked besides King Hoseok as they went through the preparations of the tournament. After a few minutes, Hyungwon felt himself relax. King Hoseok was a great King and Hyungwon was glad to have him back at Castle North. 

“Oh shit,” Hyungwon watched as King Hoseok stood behind him and used him as a shield. “Tell me when he’s gone.” 

Hyungwon watched as Prince Wonho walked down the courtyard. There was something about the way he moved with such ease, calm, and approachable. Hyungwon would never pretend that he was approachable. His height and his demeanor made it that while people admired him no one ever tried to get close. “Prince Wonho has disappeared your Highness, you can come out now.” 

“I’ve been dodging him for a week now. Good thing he didn’t catch me.” 

Hyungwon would lie himself thinking that he watched Prince Wonho for the sake of his King. But as time went by Hyungwon, noticed that Prince Wonho watched him with dark and patient eyes. 

Hyungwon got edgier and stopped sleeping. His only relief was training until he was so exhausted he passed ou, but in his dreams it as Prince Wonho’s eyes he saw. Hyungwon woke up in the middle of the night. There was someone walking down the hallway. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his knife. It was three days until the tournament. He thought about waking up one of the other guards but moved out of the room alone. The figure was nicely built and moving skillfully down the dark corridor. When the figure turned into the guard’s shower room, Hyungwon took his chance and attacked. 

The cloaked figure turned in time to block his knife. The hand reached out and twisted, but Hyungwon turned his body and broke the contact. When the figure made its way towards the door, Hyungwon grabbed on to the forearm and landed an elbow into the figure’s ribs. Hyungwon felt a thrill run through him because the attacker was collapsing. It took two full moves and Hyungwon was completely subdued with strong steel like arms around him. He struggled and tried to use his height to break free to no avail. His heart thundered in his ears and Hyungwon pushed up and bent down bringing both him and his attacker down. Hyungwon’s hand hit the floor of the washroom and flew out if his hand. He got to his knees and crawled towards the discarded knife. One full foot before he reached it, Hyungwon felt a hand on his ankle pulling him back. Hyungwon made a fist preparing to make contact, but the figure crawled over him and straddled him. Hyungwon looked up into the cloak and stared into the dark eyes he’d been dreaming about. 

Hyungwon never told anyone he’d found Prince Wonho in the washroom that night. He also never told anyone that they continued to meet in the dark and at night. When Wonho kissed him, touched him, and made love with him, Hyungwon still said nothing until the night Wonho told him about the challenge.

“He’ll kill you,” Hyungwon said with fear in his voice. 

“He can try,” Wonho responding. He had no choice. His family was all here and he had to go through with the challenge. 

“He’ll kill you,” Hyungwon’s voice filled with alarm, “you have under estimated King Yoongi’s strength, skill and drive. He loves King Hoseok he won’t let you have him so easily.” Hyungwon needed to make Wonho understand. What he wanted the course he was choosing would only end in his death.  
“He doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t love him.”

“And you do?” Hyungwon walked away a few steps and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. He had no right. He had no right to demand or say anything to Prince Wonho. He was a commoner a no one who by his sword and skill alone had risen to his position. But compared to a Prince he was still nothing. Silence filed the small dark hallway. “I am not asking you for anything,” Hyungwon tried to make his voice clam and spoke the truth. “I didn’t give you my love with any expectation of having something in return, but you can still stop this.” He turned and touched Wonho’s forearm lightly. Hyungwon loved him and he was desperate to save him. “Live! Don’t give your life to this.” 

Wonho’s face was dark and set, “no, I can’t, a challenge posed must be met.” 

“For what?” Hyungwon said letting anger fill him because it was much better than the pain. “For land? For money? For your family? They will watch you die so they can declare war.” Wonho’s face still gave nothing, “I won’t watch you die. I won’t stand by as you do this. I love you but you can’t ask that of me.” Hyungwon kissed Wonho’s lips lightly, “Good bye.” 

“Hyungwon, please come help Prince Wonho,” Hyungwon moved towards the field as King Hoseok, Jin, and Namjoon helped King Yoongi. Hyungwon carried Prince Wonho towards his rooms. Once they were deep into the castle, Wonho wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Hyungwon close. “I am sorry,” he said as he lifted his none injured hand to Hyungwon’s cheek. “I am sorry, please forgive me.” 

Hyungwon wrapped himself around Wonho and their lips met. 

**  
“That couldn’t have been all,” Hoseok said looking from Wonho to Hyungwon. 

“Well I guess that the formal request that Wonho presented to ask for Hyungwon’s hand in marriage was the real indicator.” Yoongi ducked just in time for Hoseok’s hand to not make contact with his shoulder. 

“Hey I am still healing!”

“You didn’t tell me. What’s the point of being king if I miss all the good gossip? And don’t roll your eyes at me.” Yoongi pulled Hoseok by the arm and walked towards the stables. 

“Holly you are my one and only love have you missed me?” Hoseok asked as he walked straight towards Holly and hugged her pretty face. 

“You’ll spoil her if you’re like that with her,” Hoseok said already mounted on his horse. 

“But, I have to because she’s amazing.” Holly shook her mane and shoot Yoongi a look. Then as if to prove him wrong, bowed down and waited for Hoseok to climb on her back. 

The ride up to their field was smoother in early the early days of March. While the winter still clung to the mountains, the promise of spring was around every corner. Hoseok wanted to tell Yoongi that spring would be here soon, but his husband was head of him leading the way. Yoongi turned around a gathering of rocks and Hoseok followed. “Dismount here,” his husband said giving Brutus a smack on the butt so he could graze on the bits of grass that peaked out from the snow. Hoseok brushed a hand through Holly’s mane and followed. 

Yoongi turned around and saw the question forming on Hoseok’s lips. “I am going to need you to close your eyes.”

“Yeah, no,” Hoseok said as he stepped up another bolder and tried to push past Yoongi. 

“Come on,” Yoongi said wrapping his arms around Hoseok. “For me?”

“I should have never told you, you were cute,” Hoseok sighed and closed his eyes. 

Yoongi led Hoseok down a narrow path and positioned him where he wanted him to be. “I thought a lot about you when you were gone. Don’t open your eyes yet,” Yoongi said hugging Hoseok from behind. “I thought about you when you were here, but it was hard for me.” 

“My husband,” Hoseok said as he put his hands over Yoongi’s around his waist. 

”When my brother died, I was participating in a raid, and I hadn’t been home in a few years. Then right away-“

“You found out about your brother’s spending and set out again,” Hoseok finished eyes still closed.

“Yes, but a funny thing happened when Namjoon, Jin and I crossed the Cursed Forest. I dreamt about you,” Yoongi let go of Hoseok and walked away. 

“My King?”

“Open your eyes.” 

Hoseok opened his eyes and saw a field full of tall bright sunflowers warm in the sunlight. There were rows and rows of them all in full bloom. “I dreamt of you here,” Yoongi stood a few feet away. “After we got married, I didn’t know what to do or how to tell you. I didn’t have the words. I was so exhausted of fighting, and waiting for so long then you just appeared. You were the sun and I had dragged you to this cold, broken down castle and tied you to a broken me.” 

“My King-“

“Let me finish,” Yoongi said as he lifted a hand to stop Hoseok from coming to him. “I felt guilty that I didn’t have anything to give you and you were giving me so much. So I came here and the first few times I didn’t even think about it but planted a seed. When you left, I rode Holly all the way to the edge of the Cursed Forest after you, but I was too late. You looked free riding your horse with the sun on your back. So I came back here and continued to plant.” 

“When you brought me here last time it as all under the snow.” 

“Yes, kind of like us right?” Yoongi lifted a hand and waited for Hoseok to walk to him. 

“But the flowers, I planted for you aren’t under the snow anymore. They grew like my love for you even if you couldn’t always see it or feel it. I love you. You’ve always been my sun and my hope.” In a field of sunflowers, Yoongi kissed Hoseok and they promised to love each other forever. 

**  
“Kim Taehyung where are your brothers?”

Taehyung looked down from the tree he was trimming and shrug. “Son of a bitch, if those two are at it again I am going to skin them.” 

Five minutes later, Namjoon walked through the great hall looking for Jin. They were all preparing for King Yoongi’s surprise dinner and just had a few hours before King Hoseok returned. Namjoon peeked into the hall and saw Jin caring a large bucket of water. 

“Jin, I just checked on the hall and the decorations are missing-“

“Chooooaaaa!!!” Jin yelled not slowing down. The pretty maid Choa’s head popped into the courtyard from one of the tower windows. “Decorations Choa!”

“Yes Lord Jin, I’ll be right down.”

“But Jin, I also checked in the kitchens and they can’t find the-“

“Hyungwon!!!!!”

Hyungwon turned the corner carrying stacks of boxes followed by Prince Wonho. “Kitchen Hyungwon and Prince if you don’t mind lending a hand?”

“Yes, Lord Jin we’ll go drop this off and be right there.” 

Namjoon picked up the pace to keep up with Jin. They walked up a flight of stairs into the auxiliary kitchen where all the prep was done. Jin put the bucket down and heaved with exhaustion. 

“Jin I-“

“Namjoon I need you to pour this bucket of cold water down this window when I tell you to, ok?”

“But-?”

“Shhhh,” Jin put a finger on Namjoon’s lips. “Count to 30 and then drop it.” Namjoon watched as Jin hurried down the flight of stairs. 

25, 26, 27, 28, 29. 30. Namjoon picked up the bucket and dumped it into the window. Two seconds later he heard loud screams of pain. 

“PARK JIMIN AND JEON JUNGKOOK, YOU WILL MEET DEATH TODAY.” Namjoon left the bucket abandoned and ran towards the commotion. 

“IN THE KITCHEN AGAIN, DAMN IT JEON JUNGKOOK.” Namjoon reached the stairwell at the same time as other servants. 

“GET YOUR HAND OF HIS DICK THIS MOMENT.” 

Namjoon pulled Choa down with him as a plate crashed against the wall. He helped Choa to her feet only to cover her eyes with his hand as Jungkook ran out of the kitchen bare assed and Jimin ducked another plate going in the opposite direction shirtless. 

“Good thing they’re fast right Namjoon?” 

Taehyung pulled Namjoon by the shoulder as another plate flew in their direction.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, thanks for reading the second part of the fairy tale series. Namjin was first, Sope was second and I am gong to be tackling Jimin and Kookie next.   
> Jimin and Kookie are going to be my take on a classic fairy tale and what really happens when you're lost in the woods with the man of your dreams. :D

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 it is all of the SOPE feels. I decided to write a fic in their honor since they've named their own ship. I love how Yoongi talks about Hoseok and their over all dynamic. One grumpy that always wants to sleep and the other happy and energetic. I also wanted to do a spin on a traditional fairy tale were we see the relationship but never what happens after the marriage.


End file.
